New Kid on the Block
by taytayfanatical
Summary: When Jim Gordon's niece arrives in Gotham, she doesn't expect herself to become Gotham's next hero. Cop by day, hero by night, Victoria helps by putting away one criminal at a time. Little does she know, Batman knows what's going on.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

I was currently on a plane, flying to Gotham City. I had managed to coax my uncle, James Gordon into letting me stay with him and his family. I had yet to tell him of my career choice, however. Being a good cop in Gotham was rare, and I was one of them. Well, soon to be anyway. I had been a Lieutenant in Los Angeles previously, and at the top of everything I worked on, which ranged from petty theft to maniacal homicides. I had lost a few partners, and I needed a change. Uncle Jim had informed me of the chaos and hazards of living in Gotham, but I had assured him I would be fine.

We were finally descending after a tiresome flight, and I pulled out my earphones and put my iPod in my purse. I pulled my wavy bleach blond hair out of my face and into a ponytail. The landing was bumpy, but I was too keen on seeing my uncle that I didn't notice very much. We eventually came to a complete stop, and I unbuckled quickly, my 5'8 thin frame stood up and I made my way off the plane in a hurry. I hadn't seen my uncle in about five years. Since I was twenty. My skinny jeans had loosened from the four hour plane ride, and I hitched them back onto my hips, and kept a hand in my pocket to keep them from falling off my narrow ass. I looked around to see if I could spot my uncle, and quickly spotted him. He wasn't that hard to find, with a groomed mustache, thin rimmed glasses, and was taller than me. I think he was skinnier too. But the police force will do that to you. You'll be too busy with field work and a case that you'll forget to eat. I smiled broadly before rushing to him. He smiled and embraced me warmly.

"It's been too long." He said. "Five years has changed you so much." I smiled again, remembering the last time we had seen each other, I had been shorter, and hadn't been as lean. I hadn't been heavy, but with all the activity I was doing on the force, I had definitely gotten leaner. Not to mention the last time we saw each other, it had been at my mother's funeral. Jim's oldest sister. "Well, let's get your stuff, and you can tell me all about California." I agreed with a smile before walking to the baggage claim. I soon found my green duffle bag, and white suitcase. Jim politely took my duffle bag and we headed out to the parking lot where his car was parked.

"So how has Gotham been treating you?" I asked. He sighed.

"It hasn't been so great. Criminals left and right; and you never know who's a good cop in this city." I nodded and he continued. "Batman's been a great help, but now that he's gone and killed all those people, Gotham's not very interested in him right now." We had been in correspondence about Batman, and how he managed to get the Police Force out of tricky situations.

"Do you really believe he killed those people? I mean, he'd been such a great…er, person, that I don't think he'd have a motive for doing that. It doesn't make any sense to me." I said.

"Look, Victoria, it's hard to explain him. He's helped us on occasion, I won't deny that, but you can never be too sure about him. Just be weary in the city. Where do you plan on working anyway?" I bit my lip, knowing we would have gotten to this subject sooner or later.

"With you." I answered. Jim's eyes widened before immediately answering that statement.

"No." He said forcefully. "I'm not going to have you on the force and have you get killed." He explained. I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me. "I know that you want to help, you've always been that kind of kid. But this is an entirely different situation. I promised your dad I'd keep you safe. He doesn't want to lose the only one he has left. And I don't want to lose you, either." Then he paused and I took this opportunity.

"Jim, I'm already on the force. There's nothing you can do about it." I told him. He looked at me with a look that asked, 'Are you fucking serious?!'. I nodded. "I did a phone interview, told them my previous work in L.A. and they hired me, also knowing that I was your niece." I explained.

"But, they don't want someone without any experience." He stuttered. I smiled wryly.

"I've had almost five years of experience." I replied. "I wanted to be a cop since mom died. And it was so something like that couldn't happen to someone else. Mom shouldn't have been shot, and you know it." Then I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Mom was a good person. She didn't deserve the rape and then death." My uncle sighed, trying to think of something to say.

"This place is so much different than what you're used to." He started. "There's more crime here than Chicago and L.A. put together. It's too dangerous."

"Jim, everywhere you go is dangerous. Being a cop in general is dangerous. It didn't stop you!" I pointed out. "Besides, I know what I'm doing. I'm really good at what I do because I want it and like it." I debated. "I've gotten tired of the same old thing back home. I not only need a change, but I needed to get away. I understand that Gotham is dangerous and is in desperate need of good cops. That's why I wanted to come here in the first place. Staying with you and Barbara is just a perk to it. And don't worry. Once I get on my feet, I'll move out and get an apartment in the city or something." I explained.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving my sight." He commanded. I smiled. "Barbara will have my head if that happens." We parked the car in the garage and headed inside. I was bombarded with hugs from my little cousins, and kisses on the cheek from my aunt.

"How are you, Victoria?" Aunt Barbara asked. I shrugged.

"All right, how have you all been?" The family looked at one another with the same expression. Then the adults shrugged. James Jr. began talking rapidly about Batman, and what a hero he was. Batman was a hero for killing people? I may not have believed my uncle when he informed me of the Dark Knight's supposed manslaughter, but there was enough evidence for me to have no choice in the matter. Then their adoptive daughter, Barbara, tugged on my jeans and gestured for me to come closer.

"Did you know that Batman saved us?" I lifted an eyebrow. "He saved us from the evil man with a smile." Jim had failed to mention that in his emails. My aunt later showed me where I would be sleeping. The guest bedroom had a friendly vibe. It was painted a light blue; the curtains covering the window were white and were made from silk. The bed looked very comfortable, with a dark green comforter, and white fluffy pillows. There was enough room on the beige carpet to do my morning exercises and my room had a walk in closet.

"I have a feeling you'd like to get settled in before dinner." My aunt said with a smile. I nodded and thanked her again for all that she and her family were doing for me. I began unpacking and placing my things neatly along the vanity, and hung my clothes up in the closet. I took out my old black leotard. I laughed, and couldn't remember my packing it. I recalled the memories of my ballet years. I had been eight, and had stuck with the lessons and recitals until I was twelve. Then cheer leading, gymnastics, and jujitsu became a hobby of mine. The cheer leading had lasted two years, but I had continued the martial arts training until I was seventeen, along with soccer, gymnastics, and kick boxing. Kick boxing had only lasted a year. Then I turned eighteen and went to the Community College, and in the process, worked at a gym as a personal trainer. I'm still not sure why I was disgustingly skinny by that time, but at least I was in great shape._ Anyway_…I threw that in the drawer, maybe saving it for Halloween and I could take the kids out. I also found damaged fishnet nylons, and remembered an interesting party I had gone to. Well, I had been undercover then. But still, I had managed to have fun, and arrest a few people. I smelled Barb's delectable lasagna and came out of my room and helped set the table. My uncle was talking to his wife about my job interest. My career choice. When I sat down, she frowned at me. "You gonna bring me as much heartache as my husband has?" She asked, taking a sip of water. I grinned before shrugging.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll decide to become the next Batman and you'll never see me again." I joked lamely. I had never been good at witty remarks. Those had been my mom's forte. Barbara smiled slightly before calling the kids for dinner. We ate and conversed as if I had been living here for years. As if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Are you ready to start tomorrow, Lieutenant Woodword?" Jim asked. I nodded, placing the cheesy pasta into my mouth.

"More than ready. I've been waiting for this day for months now." I replied. My aunt gave me a worried glance. "Don't worry," I reassured her. "I'll keep an eye on your husband for you." She smiled weakly before Jim rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "Trust me, Aunt Barbara. I'll make sure I won't get hurt. And with Jim looking after me, I'll be fine."

"I know. But, I just can't help but worry. And now with my baby niece in the force now…" She trailed off.

"I've been in the force for a while now, Barb. I was the leader of my squad in downtown Los Angeles. And anyway, if I get hurt, you can have the pleasure of saying 'I told you so'. How does that sound?"

"Quite unappealing." She replied with a smile. "But I'll hold you to your word." I laughed at that, as did her husband.

After dinner, I helped clear the table, and, much protesting on Barb's part, I began washing the dishes and putting them away. Their dishwasher was broken, and they were looking at getting a new one. After that, we all spend some quality time together watching a movie. It felt good to be in an atmosphere like this again. My dad and I had been relatively close, but we never hung out like this. My little brother was married, and he and his wife were expecting soon, so they didn't come over much. Plus, they lived in New Mexico. So it was nice to be with my aunt, uncle, and two cousins. It felt nice to feel like I was home.


	2. Chapter 2: And So it Begins

The Police Force welcomed me with open arms. A few cops were a bit shocked at my age, but they didn't mention anything when we had target practice. After a few weeks, some cases and field work later, I was ready to call this place my home. It was interesting, getting information from pawns in bigger ordeals. My favorite part, however, was tackling the runaways. I felt that I was good at this job because I overanalyzed everything. Not in a bad way, but in an OCD way so our case would be a success. One night, after dinner, I was talking to Jim.

"You told me that this city was totally corrupt." I spoke up while washing the dishes. Barbara had taken the kids to get ice cream.

"I did. That's because I hadn't anticipated what was going on now. My guess is that all the crazy criminals are either behind bars, or are laying low waiting for Batman to come out of hiding." My uncle replied, drying a plate.

"So, am I correct as to assume that the criminals just want Batman to come and find them so we can put them in either in Arkham or the State Pen?" I wondered.

"That's where I'm concerned. I think that may be part of it. The fugitives think they're so high and mighty that only Batman is worthy of fighting them. The other insane people just break laws because they can. Anyway, Gotham is still so swept up in fear that nobody cares if they witness a rape or a murder anymore. It's becoming more and more common to see."

"That's horrible." I said. Jim nodded.

"Besides, it's the little things that lead to the big events. Stealing because you lost your job, to killing because someone was threatening your family. To Gotham, those are just the little things." I sighed, craning my neck to ease some tension in my back.

"I just don't feel like I'm doing enough." I confessed. "I feel like there's something more that I could and should be doing."

"Ria, you're not obligated to do anything." Jim soothed. I shook my head.

"I know I'm not. But it doesn't make that feeling go away. I feel that if there's more that I can do, then I should. I shouldn't be waiting for something to happen so I can go and fix it. I want to make sure nothing horrific happens in the first place. You told me that Batman did the same thing. That he would swing around the city at night, and prevent any laws from being broken. Certain cases might take a long time, but if they don't happen, then that's a good thing."

"Are you saying that you want to be like Batman?" He asked. I rolled my eyes with a small laugh, making me feel as though I were five or something, wanting to be a great superhero.

"No. But have you ever wondered why people hate him so much? Even if he did rid the streets of so much crime when he was active?" Jim paused before nodding.

"Yes, the thought occurred to me."

"My personal opinion is that they hated him because they were too afraid to congratulate him. They were too much of cowards to tell themselves that Batman was better than them. I'm not saying that Batman was the best damn thing that ever happened to this city. But he was pretty close. The cowards of this city didn't want to admit it to themselves that not only was Batman better than them, but it was him, not them that made the streets safer to cross. They weren't doing anything about it, and he was. Therefore, they hated him. It was based off of jealousy." My uncle nodded, deep in thought. "But I don't know. That's just my personal opinion." Just then, Jim's pager sounded, interrupting our conversation.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered, glancing at the pager. He turned to me and faced my confused expression. "Joker's gotten out of the asylum."

"You're joking." I retorted.

"Afraid not. Come on, get your coat on, we've gotta go." I was glad my converses were still on, along with my soft, turtleneck sweater. It was cold out there. I pulled on my gray trench coat and walked out the door, my uncle pulling on his own jacket. We hopped in the car and drove down to the asylum for evidence of any sort. When we arrived, there was yellow caution tape that I had grown accustomed to, with people surrounding the premises and red and blue lights flashing around us. And since the Joker was one of the craziest criminals in the city, News crews surrounded us as well. Jim and I ignored the questions we received on our way to the brick wall. It had a hole in it.

"The Joker used a bomb to get out." Detective Flass informed us. As if we couldn't tell that already.

"Well then could someone tell us why the hell he was making bombs in his cell, and no one seemed to notice?" I yelled out to the squad. They looked at me a bit peeved that I had asked such an obviously stupid question, and no one bothered to answer me.

"There's more, Lieutenant and Commissioner." Another cop informed us. My uncle and I perked up and began to listen. "There was a doctor working here, Harleen Quinn. She was taking care of the Joker. Well, it seems that now she's missing."

"So either she was kidnapped, or went willingly." Jim finished. I sighed and massaged my temples. Jim looked over at me. "Are you ready for this big stuff, Lieutenant Woodword?" I grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Ready?

Maybe this would bring Batman out of hiding. It didn't seem likely, but it was possible. We had to keep the case on the down low when we were at home because we didn't want to scare Aunt Barbara or the kids. Jim had finally explained to me how the Joker had kidnapped them, and nearly killed James. Then, Batman had saved the day, and then went on killing people.

"Why did he spare you and not those other people?" I questioned him with curiosity. I was a bit intrigued by that. If he had killed a few cops, then why had he let Jim and his family live? Not that I was complaining, but I wanted to know the motive. That was my weakness in the force. I wouldn't stop until I knew what the person wanted, and why he wanted it.

"I'm not sure. We had been on friendly terms before; maybe he just wanted assistance or something." He answered.

"But why would he go immediately into hiding. He may have known he did something wrong, but if he wanted you to help him, why'd he stop coming out at night?"

"Are you trying to hint at something?" He responded with a question. I grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe. I'm just saying that there's more to the Batman case than meets to eye. I still stand by my opinion of jealousy and hate. That's what leads to most crimes, you know." I pointed out the obvious.

"I'm aware of that, but you need to drop it. You're going to go crazy if you try to come up with conspiracies on what exactly happened." He teased. I mocked aggravation. I huffed before thinking for a moment.

"What if I'm already crazy? And no one realizes it." Jim laughed.

"All right, enough of that. We have work to do. Apparently he robbed another bank." I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's what your Joker does? Robs banks? Oh, I can see now why everyone's so scared of him!" I said sarcastically. Jim was somber when I said this.

"Well, besides that, his hobbies are blowing up hospitals and ships, blowing up the people inside them, and not to mention he's just creepy to look at." Er, right. Blowing up things are bad, I'll keep that in mind. The Joker seemed like a creepy guy after all. "And that's not the half of it." He continued.

"You mean there's more?" I demanded to know. The people in the coffee shop were staring now. My uncle hushed me.

"Well, the worst part of it is that he gets to know you." Now I was confused. "I'm not sure how, but he knows who you are, and finds out your weaknesses, and what makes you tick. Then he does something pertaining to that, making you go crazy. And then he kidnaps you, video tapes what he does, and then kills you." He finished.

"Right. So we're officially dealing with a madman here." It wasn't a question. My uncle nodded, taking the trays of coffee for the squad and then we hopped back into the car and back to the station.

"Are you going to be Ok with this?" I nodded. "Don't answer right away, Ria. Think about this. Your life is on the line. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" I looked him straight in the eye before answering.

"Positive."


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

I couldn't get the Joker off of my mind. I was a bit curious to see how he worked. Jim had told me what he had done in the past to make the citizens of Gotham so afraid of him, but I wanted to see for myself what he did. At the current time, it was my shift for patrolling the city. It was getting to be a bit late, and my shift was nearly over, but I kept looking around, making sure everything was fine, and everyone was safe. I headed under a bridge to get to Jim's condo once my patrol hours actually were up. That's when the rain picked up. I sighed, pulling my coat closer around me, but I was a bit startled to hear a noise. I whipped around, hand in the pocket of my hoodie, but I saw no one. I knew I wasn't being paranoid, this happened all the time in Gotham, but I wasn't going to allow this. It was incredibly stupid, trying to pounce on a cop. I kept walking, hoping they didn't know I was aware of the hoodlum's plans. I heard another noise, and then a shadow looming about. Then there was a screechy laugh. I turned my body fully around to come face to face with the Joker. I jumped slightly, startled at the man's sudden closeness. He had on a deranged smile with a maniacal sparkle in his eyes.

"Hello, sweetheart." He chuckled a bit, gripping my face with his gloved hands. As long as he wasn't doing harm to me, I wasn't going to struggle. I wanted to know what he wanted. "My, my, my, what are you doing, going out for a walk in a city as dangerous as me?" He asked. I didn't answer. He brought his face a bit closer to me before speaking again. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He cackled again before taking a few steps backward. "Or maybe you don't remember me." I furrowed my brows in confusion. Remember him? I'd never even seen him. "Oh, such a shame. She doesn't remember me. At least my plan worked from last time." He feigned sadness. "Well, I happen to remember you, and your mother." I clenched my jaw, and he knew he had hit a soft spot. "Oh, yes. Your mother had been fun to play with, and kidnapping you only made it more…crazy." By this time, my gun was pointed straight at his head. But he only laughed as I felt a gun being pointed against my back, and I looked around to find four different men in clown masks pointing guns at me. This was not good.

"Any last words?" The clown with the gun against my back asked menacingly. I smirked at their "boss" before saying what I was thinking aloud.

"You picked the wrong time to mess with me." I crashed my elbow in the guys' ribs before shooting at a few other guys in masks. I heard the Joker sigh loudly as some of his cronies began shooting at me. However, they never made their target. I began shooting again, but one of them hit me over the head with his gun. I didn't black out; however, which I'm sure is what they planned for. I only ended up falling onto the concrete, with a bruise forming along my forehead. I shot at one, and made my target, he dropped dead in the street, but that was only one, and there were still five more. Damn it. Suddenly, there was another noise, followed by a shadow. Some of the men were a bit scared, but the Joker kept his cool and walked towards me. And it was just my luck that my gun was out of bullets. Shit. Then I heard a sound of skin against skin, I looked around and saw that a man in black was beating the clowns up. The Joker sighed.

"Well, Victoria, until next time." He suddenly disappeared, and I'm not sure how he did it. Then, the man came up next to me. It was Batman. He'd been the last person I'd been expecting. He helped me up and I put my empty gun away.

"Are you all right?" I nodded. "Did they hurt you?" He asked in a roguish voice.

"Er, no." I answered. He nodded.

"You might want to fix that bruise up. It's bleeding a little."

"Um, right." There was a moment of silence. "You know, I could have handled that on my own." I said, suddenly confident.

"Yes, I could see that." He said sarcastically. I frowned. "You know, the damsel in distress usually thanks her rescuer."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a damsel in distress, isn't it?" Batman smirked before taking off. "Thank you, anyway." I said, making him turn back.

"You're welcome." He answered. He powered up his motorbike, but I had another question that I felt really stupid asking. But it had been on my mind for a while.

"Does this mean you're coming out of hiding?" He looked back at me.

"I don't make promises." Was his reply before taking off. I sighed, seeing that the rain was still going strong, and I made my way to my uncle's home. I walked in just as everyone was finishing dinner. Barbara didn't like what she saw: A drenched cop with a large bruise on the side of her pale face.

"Victoria! What happened?" She demanded to know. James and little Barbara stared at me in shock. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I reassured her.

"Ria, you're hurt." James informed me. "I think we should be worrying." I smiled at my little cousin.

"It's nothing to concern yourselves about. You know how clumsy I am." I said leaning down to meet his eyelevel. "Besides, with the rain, I'm bound to trip over everything." James and his sister chuckled before taking off to the living room to play. "Don't worry, Aunt Barbara. It's nothing I can't handle." She pursed her lips before heading off to the living room as well to join her children. Then my uncle and I started on the dishes.

"So what did happen, Victoria?" He asked. I sighed.

"The Joker happened." I replied. He dropped the plate into the sink and stared at me, imploring me to continue. "I had just ended my shift when he came parading down the bridge. I'm not sure what he wanted, but…he…asked me if I remembered the last time he took me. When he took me and mom." I whispered. I turned to my uncle. "Do you have any information on that?" I asked. Jim was silent. "Do you know what happened? Because I sure as hell don't. So either he's some crazy bastard, or I'm the loony one in believing him."

"Victoria," He started with a sigh. "We received information that you and your mother had been kidnapped. We weren't sure why, but that was when the Joker had been in Los Angeles. Before he came here. Now, our police department knew remotely of what he was capable of. So we flew down there, and I was in a panic, not really knowing what was going on. We had surrounded the empty warehouse he had been in, but he eventually released you, and not your mother. You came out in a daze, as if not comprehending what had happened.

"We asked you what had gone on in there, but you only asked us why we were asking you, you hadn't been there to see what had happened. We were all a bit curious, because we had just watched you walk out of the building. Well, we took that opportunity to get into the warehouse, to see what was going on. Well, we found your mom dead, and when they did the autopsy on her, we found that she had been raped." He explained. I was silent for a mere moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"We weren't sure how. We didn't know how to tell you without you freaking out on us." He said.

"But then, what's going on now? He basically attacked me under the bridge, so do you have any thoughts on what he wants now?" Jim shook his head.

"The Joker doesn't really want anything. He acts on impulse, which is probably why it's so hard for us to catch him." He told me. "He has a knack for blowing things up, as I told you, to get what he wants. His joy in life is to bring fear to the people around him. Anyway, how did you escape? It's not like the Joker to let the people he kidnaps go free." I thought of a reasonable way to explain what had happened, but I wasn't sure if Batman wanted people to know that he had been out again. But I could trust my uncle not to go rambling on about how Batman saved his niece.

"Batman saved me." I finally answered.

"He what?" I laughed and repeated it, only slower this time.

"Yeah, he saved me. Beat up the guys who were about to kill me, then the Joker ran away. I'm not sure how he disappeared, but he did."

"Where was your gun?" He asked. I flushed slightly.

"With me. But I ran out of bullets at the last moment." I responded. He didn't reply. "Look, at least I'm alive and nothing's wrong with me."

"Except that bruise." Jim pointed out. I sighed.

"Anyone can get a bruise like this." I pointed out. "Just explain to the force that your niece is the biggest klutz that Gotham has ever seen. It's not a lie, and it's a way to get out of explaining that we have another friend on our side again."

"He told you he was back in business?"

"I wouldn't call it business, but he told me he doesn't make promises when I asked him. So to me, that pretty much tells me that he'll be lying low, but helping us nonetheless."

"After all this time, he's finally coming back."

"I think this is what the Joker wanted, Jim. And Batman might be falling into a trap."

"Don't tell me you're concerned for the guy." He teased. I never got myself caught up in relationships. They only got me in trouble, or the man was ready for something bigger than I was. I smiled.

"I don't make promises." I teased back, only repeating what Batman had told me earlier this evening.


	5. Chapter 5: Hopefully

"Guess what we get to do?" Jim asked one evening at home. It had been two weeks, and no sign of the Joker anywhere. There had been a few disappearances, but those were quickly solved and simply turned out to be runaway teenagers. We were patrolling the city night and day, but no one could find the man with the smile. "We get to go to a party." I raised an eyebrow. Since when had my uncle liked social events? He and I had the same views on them: they got you nothing but into trouble. Well, for him and me at least.

"Um, why are we going to a party?" He chuckled at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Bruce Wayne is hosting a fundraiser for the Gotham City Police Department, and it's mandatory for certain people to go. Commissioners and Lieutenants have to go and represent the squad." He explained with a not so happy face on. I'm sure my own face mirrored his expression.

"You've got to be kidding me." I replied.

"I'm afraid not," Was his response. "So clean up nicely, and buy a dress. I know for a fact that you don't have one." I chuckled. He knew me too well. The last time I had worn a dress had been at my mother's funeral. I highly doubt it would fit me now. I was much thinner than I had been.

"Well then what are you wearing?" I called out to him. I heard a groan.

"I'm wearing a suit." He replied. I chuckled evilly. He hated wearing suits. They made him feel stuffy and posh, which he was the farthest thing from.

After finding a dress for me that wasn't too expensive, I went back to Jim's condo. I grumbled something about how I was glad I wasn't rich, otherwise I'd be wearing dressed to every occasion. I didn't like the idea of a party hosted by Gotham's Prince. I tried to convince myself that the party would go smoothly, and I wouldn't embarrass myself or the police department, but it wasn't working. I had never been good at social events, which was why I tried to avoid them at all costs. I also thought it was stupid in the first place that Mr. Wayne was having a fundraiser in the first place. But I would have to deal with it.

"Uncle Jim! Besides wearing a dress, what do I have to do?" I asked from my room that night. My crimson dress lay flat on my bed. It was satin and a v-neck halter top that bore all of my back until the small of my back. At least I didn't have a ridiculous tan line. The hem line fell past my ankles and swept across my feet. I had painted my toenails and fingernails red for the occasion, knowing that later tonight in the shower, I would just scrub the polish off.

"You get to wear heels too!" He teased. It worked. I had an appalled face on that he couldn't see, as he was in his own room getting a suit on. Aunt Barbara came in and handed me some black peep toe pumps that were actually quite pretty. I put them on and nearly tripped while walking in my towel. They were a bit too big, but I could manage in them. I wouldn't trip.

"Why is he having the fundraiser in the first place?" I asked, getting my hair things and make up ready for me to apply.

"Something about giving us a break from all the stress, and how Mr. Wayne respects us for all that we do. But other than that, I'm too sure of." I closed the door and slipped the dress on over my head after I had put on some underwear. The dress came with a bra inside it, giving me full support. I had small breasts though, so it wasn't that difficult. I blew my hair dry and combed it through, then lightly curled it so it fell past my shoulders and to my waist. I put in a nice hair clip to keep my bangs out of the way. Then I applied little foundation, some blush, then some mascara and eyeliner. I looked in front of the full body mirror and attempted to twirl. I nearly collapsed, however, and I made a mental note not to do that again. Then I became aware of my tattoo. It wasn't that hard to miss, seeing as it was in the middle of my back and took up most of the space between my shoulder blades. My tattoo was colored in black, and its main focus was that it was shooting stars. They arranged themselves around a pretty moon. My mother had always told me something: Shoot for the moon, even if you miss, you land among the stars. It had always stuck with me, henceforth; my first and only tattoo had been shooting stars with a moon. But I highly doubted that would sit too well with the high members of society.

"Um, Uncle Jim!" I shouted. He came jogging into my room. I held my hair up and turned so he could see my back. "What do I do about that?"

"Um, put make up on it?"

"I don't think I can do that. It's too pale for my back, and it will be smeared off from the humidity and my hair." I explained.

"Then…just, keep your hair down your back. It's long enough and thick enough to cover it." I nodded and rearranged my hair so it would style that way and would stay in place. I didn't put too much hairspray in it, but just enough so it wouldn't go flying everywhere and would ruin the curls. I put deodorant and perfume on, fixed Jim's tie and then we headed out after saying goodbye and goodnight to the kids and Barbara. Hopefully, this night would be over soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Conversation

My uncle and I walked into the large mansion that had finally been rebuilt. According to rumor, Mr. Wayne had gotten piss drunk and burned his house down. But now he had had it rebuilt, and would now accommodate large masses of people for fundraisers or parties that most billionaires held because they had gotten bored or something. The commissioner and I headed towards a table with our squad already there and sitting down, laughing and talking about something amusing. We sat down and Flass gave me a cat call. I gave him a hard, stern look and he quieted down.

"Now what do we do?" I whispered to my uncle.

"I have no idea." He whispered back. We drank some wine and champagne, and eventually, the host decided to show up. He entered with two beautiful women, with one arm wrapped around each waist. They giggled and clung onto him as though he were life support. He eventually had them lead away so he could meet up with some colleagues. That's when the Chief of Police decided to introduce me, the newest member to the force. He took me by my arm and led me up to him.

"Mr. Wayne, I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Woodword, our latest addition to the squad. She's also Commissioner Gordon's niece." We shook hands, and I could help but notice his strong jaw and curved lips. I had seen them before, but where? I racked my brain for any memories regarding Bruce Wayne, but no images popped into my head.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Likewise, miss Woodword." He replied with a small smile. "Forgive me, but have we met before?" I grinned.

"I don't think so, though I was going to ask you the same thing." He chuckled.

"Well, if you're not up for one night stands, then I highly doubt we've met." I didn't hesitate, knowing what the playboy of the century was hinting at.

"If you're not up for a simple friendship, then I must agree with you." I retorted. He smiled all the same before returning to his conversation with my employer. I took this opportunity to leave, and head to the liquor stand. "Double tequila, no salt." I ordered. The bartender gave me my drink, and I downed it. I had surprised myself with that witty remark, and now I felt ill. That was not common for me, and to say that to Gotham's Prince was even worse. The most horrible part was the fact that it hadn't even been a good one. I had probably just set myself up as a prude in his view. Wait, why did I care? It wasn't as if I felt a sort of attraction towards him. Besides, I didn't even know him. He may have been handsome, but if the rumors were true about him, then I wanted nothing to do with him. I took a glass of red wine before rejoining my uncle, who was talking to a few of the wealthier people in the city. Jim introduced me to them and we began talking about a few things the city would be better off with. But I was barely paying attention to them. My mind kept flickering back to the familiarity of Bruce Wayne. I felt sure I had seen him before.

"What about you, Victoria? What do you think the current situation?" Mrs. Wright asked me. I stuttered for a moment, looking at my uncle for some recognition in the conversation. 'Batman', he mouthed to me.

"I think we could use him right now." I responded. The older couple looked a bit astonished at my response. "I'm fully aware that all evidence leads to him killing a few members of the force, and a few other innocent people. But if you really take into perspective on what he's done for us when he was active at night, you'll take into recognition that he was actually helping us. I know that many members of my squad will disagree with me wholeheartedly, but it's only because they're jealous that they didn't have the balls to do something like that." I told them crudely. I reached behind me and waved my hair around. It was getting warm in here, and my hair was scratching the sensitive skin on my back. "Not to mention he was the only one who could get the Joker and put him in the asylum. We cops weren't able to do that. And now that he's broken out, well, we could really use some help." I didn't mention my encounter with him and the bruise that had finally faded away. Suddenly, Bruce Wayne was standing beside us.

"I heard you all mention Batman and felt like I couldn't stay away from the interesting gossip." He told us, taking a sip from his champagne glass.

"Ah, good to see you, Bruce." Mr. Wright exclaimed. "Yes, Miss Woodword here was explaining to us why the force would like to see Batman again, even though the squad would never admit to it." I nodded.

"So is there a personal reason as to why you'd like to see him again?" I raised an eyebrow. What was he hinting at?

"I'm afraid I don't understand you by that, Mr. Wayne." I replied.

"Call me Bruce. And I mean, is there a particular reason you'd like Batman to help you on the force?" I cocked my head slightly.

"He's one of the reasons all those crazy criminals are behind bars, Mr. Wayne." I put slight emphasis on his surname. "He caught the Joker when we cops could not. And now that he Joker's out again, it only makes sense to want Batman to come out of hiding so he can help us take him down again. Not that I'd like to rely on him for just that, but he had a way of getting information that we could not. It helped us a great deal. Anyway, why so interested?"

"Do you really think he's hiding? If so, what's he got to hide from?"

"Of course he's hiding; he thinks the police are out to get him for killing those people. He doesn't have anything to fear really, seeing as how most cops here only want him arrested because everyone else does. This entire ordeal is quite stupid, if you ask me. Batman only wanted to help, to make a difference like the good cops around here. But because he wore a mask, no one wanted him to help."

"Only villains wear masks, Miss Woodword." Mr. Wayne debated.

"That's not entirely true." It seemed that we were the only ones partaking of this conversation; we were entirely unaware that there were still a few people surrounding us, listening intently to what we had to say on the matter. "Batman has to be a someone, otherwise he wouldn't be able to manage going out at night, beating people up with a really awesome car." Wayne chuckled at my last comment. "So if he's obviously leading a double life, as most superheroes do, then he has a perfect reason to wear a mask."

"Give me an example." I sighed and took a hold of my uncle.

"All right, take my uncle for example, he's a great cop, and has a family to run. Say he's Batman, if villains found out who he was, they'd take advantage of that by kidnapping his family to get information out of them so the said villain could kill Batman. That's why he wears a mask."

"Superman doesn't wear a mask." Wayne pointed out.

"But as Clark Kent, he wears ridiculous nerd glasses. I still don't understand how they keep him from getting recognized, but he manages. Just like Batman with his mask." I took another sip of wine. "Besides, it's alluring. All the mystery and darkness. That's one reason he's a hero, but another reason for people to think he's just another two faced criminal."

"I think you may be on to something, Lieutenant Woodword." Was his answer to that.


	7. Chapter 7: Masks

I spent another hour at the fundraiser, being introduced to people and whatnot. I was getting claustrophobic with all the people around me. The fake laughter and polite smiles were getting to me. Drinking wine and champagne became a slight refuge to all this. After a few stumbles on my stilettos, my uncle had me sit down. And to my horrible luck, my squad was sitting with our host. Not to be rude or anything, but I just didn't like him. He acted a bit paranoid, as his eyes shifted about swiftly. Not everyone noticed that, I seemed to be the only one capable of doing so. He smiled, and laughed, but it was short, and seemed fake. I mentally slapped myself for observing him. After a toast, and people began doing whatever once again, I excused myself to get outside. It was almost winter here in Gotham, and the slight breeze chilled me, bringing me back to my senses. I breathed in and out deeply, easing the slight tension on my shoulders, and the heat in my mind. I felt slightly paranoid being out here without my gun, not knowing if the Joker was going to swoop down on me at any second. Or maybe that was Batman who did that. Either way, it was still strange to think about. But I was trained and knew how to take care of myself. So I shook away the thought and turned around, my back facing the rest of Gotham. But I was also met face to face with Bruce Wayne. I sighed. This man never gave up. What was it about me that he liked so much? I wasn't even that pretty. Good griefs, now I sound like a hopeless teenager. To my surprise, he didn't say anything, which I was extremely grateful for. He just stood next to me, facing the city. The silence was nice, and even his company was comfortable. That is, until he finally started talking.

"You know, I'm not sure what I've done but it seems to me that you don't like me." He said with a slight smile. I gave him a fake smile back.

"No one ever told me to like everybody, Mr. Wayne."

"May I incline as to why you seem to be avoiding me?" I smirked before responding.

"Avoiding you? No. You give yourself way too much credit. I am, however, avoiding the people you associate yourself with. And to answer your next question, I do not enjoy talking to you because you never know when to act normal."

"Normal? Miss Woodward, the citizens of Gotham are far from normal. I pride myself in knowing that I'm abnormal compared to these people."

"Again with the arrogance and vanity. That is where I disagree with you, Mr. Wayne. My attractions to people go far beyond that, and you simply do not meet my expectations."

"Oh, so you have expectations in men now?" He wondered with his eyebrows raised.

"But of course. In everybody. If I didn't, my life would revolve around the people I'm not trying to get away from." I explained simply.

"So you simply don't have to willpower to force yourself to waste your life with people who base their opinions off of other people, or to act the way the media views you?" I knew what he was going at. But I wouldn't fall into his trap.

"I have enough willpower to not care what people around me think about all day, and to not mind if I'm in the media." I told him.

"Or you don't have the strength to go on like that everyday, maybe having a mask on wherever you go and around the people who are supposed to be your friends. Maybe you're not strong enough to do that."

"Of course not. I'd be appalled at the thought of that. I don't feel the need to where a mask everywhere I go because I allow others to see me for who I am, not what they expect of me." This conversation was annoying me. He wanted to prove that the two faced rich bitches of the world really did have a soft side and a part of them that really was normal. Well if Bruce Wayne did, he might as well show it to me. Because if he was attempting to do this, it would all be in vain because of hypocrisy. "Masks just never fit me right. They were always fit for someone else." He narrowed his eyes slightly at me, not because of anger or annoyance but in curiosity to try and understand the analogy. Suddenly, a crash from inside the room startled me. I made my way inside with Bruce right behind me. A crowd of people had made a section in the parlor for a bunch of masked men and a man with a painted smile.

"I'd really like to know where Lieutenant Woodword is. Otherwise, I'll have come here for no reason, and this nice place will soon be…not so nice." I made my way through the crowd. Bruce tried to stop me but my thin arm slipped out of his clutches. My dress swayed against the tops of my feet as I walked confidently to where the Joker stood.

"Now you know where she is." I told him. He turned around to face me and he slicked his hair back a bit. Then he walked towards me and pulled me close to him.

"You know, it's been a while since I last saw you." He said conversationally. People were facing me with horrific faces and scared looks. Jim was in the front, hand on his gun and about to pull it out and shoot the Joker. But the Joker noticed this.

"Ah, ah, ah. You fire, your little niece dies." And he pulled out his own gun and pointed it towards my head. My face was emotionless. I was waiting for the opportune moment. Then some chick came in with her own clown like mask on. She wore a Fool's costume that exposed her slim body and petite curves.

"Puddin', we haven't got all day. Come on, get the girl and run." It was Harleen Quinn. She was the creepiest thing I'd ever laid eyes on. Her makeup was deranged, a mimic of the Joker's, but she had this look etched upon her face that unleashed almost all terror inside of me. I'm not sure why.

"Not now, Harley, dear. Let me do my work." He said sweetly. Then he focused on me again.

"Now, if you'll come obediently, this will be less painful and less of a hazard for me." He licked his lips out of habit.

"What makes you think I'm actually coming?" I asked.

"Cause if you don't, I get to have the luxury of bombing the place."

"That just kills you and Harley too." I reasoned. The Joker hesitated. "Besides, why do you want me so bad. I don't recall doing anything wrong to you."

"It's very quiet in the room." The Joker announced randomly. "Let's cause some chaos." His cronies began firing at nothing in particular, only causing terror, and what the Joker wanted, chaos. People were screaming and running around, some had fallen to the ground, clutching a wound or something. Wayne was attempting to get to the Joker and me, though failing miserably. Jim and the rest of the force were firing back at the masked clowns, getting a few down, but others were taking care of the higher class citizens and trying to get them out of the building. Wayne looked mad that this had happened. I thought it was stupid that the Joker came here tonight, of all nights. When the place was surrounded with cops. Although I had to remember that not all cops were good here. The Joker picked me up and began running with me. I fought back, causing him to almost drop me a few times. But he was holding me at an odd angle, making it hard for me to hurt him in any way. Then, he threw me into a van next to Harley. The woman gave me a sadistic smile before hitting the side of my head with a crowbar. And then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8: The Interview

I awoke with a start, remembering exactly what had happened. I was lying on a bed, fully clothed, but the place around me was dank and dirty. I got off and looked around the large room to see if anyone was there. I lifted my dress to take my gun out of my garter, but it had been removed. Damn. That wasn't good. I also took off my shoes and creeped around silently. I wanted to know where I was. It seemed that when I opened the door to the room I had woken in, it branched out into other rooms similar to it. All of them were dark, smelled bad, had low ceilings, and were utterly silent. There were no windows. Only faint fluorescent lights. I peered around the corner when all of a sudden, something jumped on me. Well, more like _someone_. She then hit me with a large rock, causing my head to bleed.

"Ow! What the hell?" I shouted.

"Thought you could get away? Well think again." She replied. Stupid, idiotic, moronic Harley Quinn.

"Stupid idiot, I was looking around, trying to see if anyone was here, like any smart person would do. Then you plan your escape. God!" I gingerly touched my head, where the pain was the worst. Blood came off of my fingertips. Then I got back up. "Are there any bandages around here?" Harley furrowed her brows.

"Why are you so calm? You know we're just going to kill you once we get the information from you." Now I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Information? You think I know something about someone or something?" Then I laughed. Loudly. "Wow. I thought my jokes were bad." Harley was glaring at me. "In case you didn't get the memo, I've lived here for a little less than a month." I explained. "Your Joker of a husband must have the wrong woman."

"Oh, I wouldn't think of it like that." A voice piped up. A man with face paint on came around the corner. It was the man in the alley, the man at the fundraiser. The Joker. He came near me with that malicious grin etched upon his face. "Now, now Harley, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't be trying to kill her." He said, sending a…loving? look up to her. She returned the look but with more enthusiasm. I guessed that Harley was more in it for the Joker than for the plan. And vice versa for the Joker. "Well, little miss Victoria, here we are, meeting again. Only this time, you've met my dear little Harley Quinn. But the thing is, we would really like some information from you." He made a gesture to Harley, and she bounced to the table and got the video camera and pushed play. "Is it hooked up?"

"Of course, puddin'." Harley replied sweetly. It made me want to gag.

"Good. Now all of Gotham knows you're here. Now, if you'd be so kind as to not kick, scream, hit, bite or scratch as I tie you up, that would be excellent." He licked his lips out of habit. He forcefully bound my hands with thick rope. And tied it too tight around my thin wrists. I was trying to think of an escape plan, but nothing was coming to mind. There were obviously no windows, so we were either underground, or in a mob's hideout. Most likely both. And seeing as how I didn't know where the door was, that didn't help me out very much either. The Joker giggled while seeing my thoughtful expression. "Oh, you won't be getting out anytime soon. I'll make sure of that."

"And me!" Harley added. The Joker sighed softly.

"Yes, and you, dear." He replied, sounding defeated. I fought back small giggles. Then I leaned forward to him.

"It's OK, she gives me a headache too. Literally." I gestured towards my still bleeding head. I could tell the Joker had to fight back a small smile. He regained his composure and stood up straight, taking the video camera from Harley, and aimed it at me. Now we would have the interview.

"Now, what do you know about the Batman?" Was his first question. He zoomed in on me, taking in my expression. Was he serious? That was is question? That was the damn thing he wanted to know? What the hell?

"Are you serious?" He giggled stupidly.

"Of course not! I'm never serious! But I wouldn't like to know your answer. What do you know about the Batman?" He licked his lips again. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't ever get out of here if I didn't answer honestly.

"Nothing. I don't know shit about him. Or her. Whatever it is. Most likely a him since he talks funny." I was rambling on purpose, trying to give me more time to think up a few lies to feed him. Then I would hopefully be set free, get the squad out here, and finally catch this crazy loon. Harley slapped me. I didn't faze much; I'd been slapped multiple times.

"Don't procrastinate, we can tell. And we want your damn answers!" She screeched in my face. I flinched. Not because I as frightened, but because of her horrible breath.

"I'm sorry, I can't work like this. If you're going to have her screaming in my face, the least she can do is brush her teeth. Or maybe even take a breath mint." I focused on the Joker. Even in a life-threatening situation, I was making stupid witty remarks. Where had this come from? But it was buying me more valuable time, making my life just a bit longer. I could make this work. Hopefully. Harley screeched again, this time because of a tantrum. "Now really, how old are we? You've got to be older than me. And I stopped throwing tantrums a _long _time ago." I said, shaking my head as a mother would to her screaming child. This obviously amused the Joker. He was openly smiling now.

"Are you really going to let her do this?" Harley ranted to her…significant other. I wasn't sure what to call them.

"Why so serious?" He asked lovingly. I fought back laughter. This was rich. But Harley turned towards me and punched me, probably leaving a bright shiner where my other bruise had finally faded away. Damn her.

"That oughta teach ya." She growled menacingly.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. What am I gonna do? I'm shaking outta fear." I said sarcastically. This really wasn't good for me, but maybe I would have the privilege of dying of laughter. But I mustn't get my hopes up. Harley practically attacked me, and the Joker was getting this all on film.

"Ah, Harley's first victim. How pleasurable." I heard him telling the camera crazily. The recorder was obviously hooked up to the news central station, giving almost everyone in Gotham a look at what was going on with me. How lovely. Not.


	9. Chapter 9: Dedication

"Now, we'll ask you one more time. What do you know about the Batman?" My face was bruised, one of my ribs had cracked, and the skin over my collarbone had been sliced open, revealing bright red blood flowing down my chest, and into my dress, matching the color perfectly. My blond hair now looked strawberry blond, and I'm sure my eyes were bloodshot. My body was weak from the torture. Harley had even stuck bamboo sticks under my fingernails, demanding the information from me.

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with him? Wait, I know, is it because you wanna dump Harley and have a real banging tonight?" My voice croaked out. Harley was getting quite frustrated with me. She was bouncing all over the place, breaking things and smacking me. The Joker was trying to stay reasonably calm. But he now lost it. He shoved the recorder to Harley and stalked over to me. He pulled me up by my neck, choking me. My bare feet couldn't quite touch the ground.

"Tell me where the Batman is. Tell me everything you know about him. Or my knife gets to damage your pretty mouth." He growled. I was so scared, but I wouldn't let him know that. I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"I'm afraid I've wasted your time. I know nothing to satisfy you." I whispered. "There's nothing I know that you already don't." A muscle in the Joker's face twitched. He clenched his jaw and threw me against the wall. I lay still, hoping they would just leave. My body ached, and I longed for sleep.

"Gotham, I give you the world's most dedicated cop." He announced. I felt no pain, but once again, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10: Black

I woke up in an ambulance, and I was unsure of how I got there. I was so exhausted. And my body still ached. My chest and throat felt constricted, and I wanted to cough. But I couldn't. The pain was almost unbearable. I shifted my eyes and saw my uncle Jim holding my hand as if it were going to break at any moment. There were bruises and cuts along my wrist where the ropes had been. The sirens were giving me a headache, and before long, my world was black once more.


	11. Chapter 11: Intriguing

I woke up again. And this time, I was in a hospital. Beeping surrounded me, as did the obnoxiously white walls. Tubes flowed around me, but slowly, I realized that my room was bright. And not because of the sun. My room didn't have a window. No, it was because of the flowers around me. Roses, red, yellow, pink, and white. White and yellow daisies, and the red, pink, yellow and white lilies. They were beautiful. My uncle Jim was sitting in a chair, head drooping on his shoulder. I smiled weakly, and found that it hurt. I became frantic for a moment, and lifted my bandaged hand to my face. To my relief, I found no stitching around my mouth, and no cuts either. It was just my body that hurt. When Jim opened his eyes and found me awake, he rushed to my aid.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better." I answered hoarsely. "When can I go home?"

"I've arranged a flight for next week, when the doctors said you can check out." My uncle said. I furrowed my brows. That's not what I meant.

"Not to California. I'm staying here." I told him. He shook his head. "Yes I am. We're going to catch that maniac and we're going to make him pay for what he's done to all those citizens. Don't tell me you've gotten cold feet."

"Victoria, when we found you, we thought you were dead." He began softly. "We didn't know what he wanted with you, and we were ready to admit defeat."

"I'm not the kind of person to admit defeat, and you know it." My voice was rising, causing my throat to burn.

"Victoria, listen to me. The Joker tortured you-"

"You think I don't know that? Does it look like I'm ready to give up? No! Because I'm prepared to catch him, and keep him in the fucking asylum. Harley too. She's a fucked up bitch who doesn't know what's coming. Why? Has something happened? What happened? Don't hide things from me, Jim. They threatened you, didn't they? And now you're going to give in and send me home. Well I'm not going back to California. This is my home now." I ranted. Jim put his hand on my shoulder.

"Victoria, do you know how worried your father is? Do you know what this has put him through? You're lucky he hasn't had another stroke."

"Don't blame that on me. If I had been better prepared, this wouldn't have happened." I retaliated.

"Vicky-" I cut him off.

"Don't call me that. Right now, I'm Lieutenant Woodword. We're discussing a matter of importance that also includes my job."

"Then you'll have to be polite and take your resignation without difficulty." He replied with a smirk. "I'm not going over this with you. You are going back to California and that's final." I shook my head.

"No. I refuse. You can't actually make me go back to California. You can only make me resign. And I can get a job elsewhere in Gotham. I'm not leaving you guys unprotected."

"Unprotected! Us? We've been fine since the Joker kidnapped us. He has some sort of want with our damn family. Victoria, you can't keep this up. It's too dangerous."

"That's what you told me when I first came here."

"And look where you ended up! In the hospital after being tortured by that deranged criminal! I am not letting you stay here while he remains out of our clutches." His tone held finality in it. But I was too much like my mother. I was far too stubborn for my own good. I wasn't going to let him win this argument.

"Then I'll get another job. I'll get my own apartment. I'll keep out of your hair, and you'll never hear from me again."

"Victoria, don't go there. Don't be such a drama queen. You know that not what I want."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"I want you to be safe."

"The world is never going to be safe. The least I can do is help rid the world of its criminals. Jim, don't do this. You know how much I love helping people. But I thrive off of adventure. I'm not going to work at the nursing home. The craziest thing that happens there is if someone loses at chess." That got a chuckle from my uncle. "Give me another chance. I can be better prepared if I know exactly what I'm facing. You know that. I underestimate things and give myself too much credit. I'm too vain."

"And that's what got you in trouble. I won't have that happening again."

"Then we're in an agreement. You'll keep me on the job, and I won't get caught up in my vanity." I replied.

"Good. That's right. You start work again next week." And with that, he walked out of my room. I saw him pause through the opaque windows, and then come back through the doors. "I walked right into that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." I smiled smugly. "But it's already been agreed. Don't go changing the rules." He scowled at me.

"Get better, Ria. The rest of us will be back later tonight. I have to tell them you're all right. Not to mention your hazardous scheme of getting back on the force."

"Just don't give Barbara a heart attack."

"I'm afraid that's inevitable." He replied. He shut the door once more and I leaned back, wondering what to do next. Even though my body was sore, I wasn't tired anymore. I snuggled into my pillows and turned the television on. There wasn't anything on, so I switched it off. Then I realized that I had to pee. So I staggered to get up without falling flat on my face. I managed to balance myself to the bathroom and emptied my bladder. Then I made my way over to wash my hands. I rinsed thoroughly and studied my reflection in the mirror. They had managed to wash the blood out of my hair, but I had a black eye, and another bruise on the opposite cheekbone. My lip had a large cut on it, as did the hollow of my cheek. My collarbone had stitches along it, going down almost to the top of my left breast. My wrists, as I had already noted, were bandaged in gauze. They must have put me through surgery to mend my broken rib. I sighed and walked back to the bed. I opened the door to find Bruce Wayne sitting in the chair my uncle had left vacant and holding a bouquet of bright yellow sunflowers. So he was the one who had decorated my room with the bright flowers. As odd as I found it, I didn't want him seeing me like this. Weak and in a fragile state. He had seen me at a strong point, when my face wasn't hideous and my body wasn't sore. But he looked at me no differently than he had on the balcony. And that was what intrigued me the most.


	12. Chapter 12: Sexist

Bruce stood up when I began walking towards him. He wordlessly handed me the flowers. I stared at my feet.

"Is that a no?" He asked. His question made me look up at him. He was quite tall. But then again, so was I. Maybe not super tall, but taller than the average American woman. He stood at maybe 6'2, 6'3.

"What do you mean?" I replied with a question. Only, it came out more of a croak. I felt like a damn frog.

"You don't want the flowers." He stated. I bit my lip.

"It's not that. I like them. They brighten up the dreary room."

"That's partially the point. But you don't want them from me." I chuckled.

"I don't think it really matters at this point. They're already here and I don't feel like giving them back." I pointed out. Mr. Wayne smiled. "So, um…thanks."

"You're welcome." He paused. "How are you feeling?"

"At the moment? A bit awkward." I answered.

"Awkward?"

"Back in high school, I didn't date. I've never really had a boyfriend. So I'm not really used to being treated this way. I mean, not that you're my boyfriend. I'm just stating that this hasn't been done for me before. Er, yeah. I don't think I've ever gotten flowers. Unless you count my mother's funeral, but who counts that?" I was rambling, and I realized it. So I shut myself up. "I'm just not used to associating with males my age."

"Ah, you go for older men." Wayne teased. I scowled before climbing back into bed and yawning. All this commotion was tiring me a bit. But Mr. Wayne had come all the way down here, so I would have to amuse him.

"You're cruel." I commented.

"You're rude." He retorted.

"Yes, that I am." I agreed. He smiled. I sudden had a burst of fresh ideas. My uncle had mentioned that I would be going back to the job next week, after recovering. But what would I do between that time? Plan, that's what. There was something I could do besides being a cop. And since Batman wasn't going to be helping anytime soon with the recapturing of the Joker, maybe another hero could help out. I had a leotard, tights, and I was very agile, slender, and very strong.

"I'm not sure if I like that look." Wayne said. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"You look as though you're plotting something. Plotting isn't healthy. Are you sure you should be plotting revenge on the Joker so soon?" I shook my head.

"I was just thinking about a hero protecting Gotham."

"Like Batman?" I shook my head.

"No, he's out of the question." I noticed a frown appear on his face. "Don't tell me you had a crush on him too!" He laughed.

"Are you admitting that you had a crush on a superhero?" I laughed too.

"He wasn't a superhero. He didn't have super powers. I'm only admitting to liking his style and what he did for this city. But since he's "laying low", this city is going to need another helper."

"And you think you can do it?" He asked skeptically. I frowned at him.

"I'm not saying that either. Stop putting words into my mouth and here me out. What I'm thinking is that someone who has the power and money can do something like that. I'm not just saying by making stupid donations that get people into trouble. I'm thinking that someone could be the next Batman. But have you ever noticed that the world's greatest leaders have been men? It just doesn't seem right. Women have made their way in this world with strength and fearlessness. I think it's time for a woman hero."

"What about Wonder Woman? Or all those other cool women?" I sighed.

"Wonder Woman isn't real. Batman was real to all of us. But maybe he failed because he was a man wearing black and a mask. I know my views on him, how he was amazing, and those opinions haven't changed. But since that was the case, people assumed he was bad, simply because they didn't have the balls to do what he did. But if a woman wore colors and fought crime along with the police, citizen's views might be different. A woman can win the hearts of millions."

"Have you ever heard the saying "You can't spell woman without the man"?"

"That is probably the most sexist thing I've ever heard." I growled.


	13. Chapter 13: Comfortable

The week pressed on as I developed my plan. My leotard would have to suffice, as well as my fishnet nylons. I would need some shoes that would give my ankles enough support for…ridding Gotham of crime, is how I would put it. It sounded foolish when one though of me jumping over rooftops, beating up the bad guys, but the more I actually though about it, the more is seemed plausible. I would need a mask, as well as some gloves. There would have to be colors. Not bright, but warm colors so I wouldn't seem as one of the villains. And gadgets would be a main thing on my shopping list. Or maybe I could find Batman and ask if I could borrow a few of his spying things.

Bruce Wayne visited as much as my family did. And every time, he brought different flowers to brighten my room. We talked about things, and why I had joined the police force in the first place. I just wanted to make a difference, which was why I now wanted to be a hero.

"You know, you're capable of a much safer job here in the city." He told me one day. He had volunteered to drive me home since Jim was on duty, and Barbara was tending the children at the Day Care Center. "There are much higher paying careers that would benefit from having you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're quite intelligent, Miss Woodword. And you have a very rich vocabulary. You have many talents, and seem to always know the right thing to say." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He'd barely known me a week and he was making assumptions like these?

"Mr. Wayne, I appreciate the compliments, but the only reason I'm witty and seem to use my 'rich vocabulary', is because I'm trying to defend my opinions from you and your friends. It was my mother's right to declare cheeky remarks, and tease just for fun. She was exactly the kind of person you have just described. That's not me."

"Stop trying to sound as if you don't know yourself. Once you become comfortable around a person, you become the very person I just described."

"And what makes you think I'm comfortable around _you_?"

"Are you?" He seemed to be testing me, and I wasn't sure how to answer. It was a simple question, but if I answered it in a strange way, he might get the wrong idea. And I was still weary about him. There was something off about his demeanor, and how he acted around me. It's not that I was suspicious about his motives toward society, but more about why he was spending his time in a hospital, keeping me company. And there was a look in his eyes that told him he shouldn't be here, that he needed to be somewhere else.

"I'm not sure." I finally answered. He chuckled as he opened the door to his Lamborghini for me. He told the doctors to send the flowers to my house. Jim had brought me a set of skinny jeans, a sweater, and my ugg boots so I could return to the house in some fresh clothes. "Mr. Wayne, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what the question is." He replied with a smile.

"This may sound totally strange, but why do you think the Joker seemed to think I knew anything about Batman?" Bruce didn't answer at first.

"I don't know. You mentioned to me that the Joker attacked you before the party. And you told me that Batman saved you." I pursed my lips.

"I wouldn't call it 'save'. I was doing fine on my own, really." His lips twitched, fighting to form a smile. "But that doesn't mean I know everything about Batman. I only know that he used to fight crime, helped my uncle under quite desperate circumstances, and then disappeared." There was silence. "You're probably the wrong person to ask, anyway." We abruptly stopped outside my uncle's house.

"What makes you think that?"

"There are just certain situations that you wouldn't understand. I mean, you're not from that side of the neighborhood."

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't know something about Batman. I've lived here longer than you've been alive."

"Only by a few years." I retorted. "And I'm only saying that Batman fought crime. You fight…well, I'm not entirely sure what it is you do." Bruce chuckled.

"I leave that up to Lucius Fox." He told me. But his face seemed somber. "But there are things I know that you should never imagine." What was this, a soap opera? "The Joker wasn't the only crazy man out there. There were other criminals who had things wrong with their minds, and they drove this city mad. They thought their idea was brilliant, because they thought that they were doing the world a favor. But they weren't. It was only something done for personal gain."

"Mr. Wayne, we've gotten completely off-subject here." I whispered as a reminder. "It seems you think that I don't know what's going on in the city I came to protect. If I must, I will remind you that I'm one of the good guys around here. I may not know every nook and cranny of this city, but I know enough to want to make a difference. Because frankly, Batman's not doing it for us anymore." Then my Aunt Barbara pulled up in her little SUV. I guess she'd gotten home early today. I swore under my breath.

"There's that rich vocabulary again." I glared at him. But there was silence again. "Victoria, I understand that you want to help these people. And maybe Batman does too. Maybe he was to set an example for people, or to influence them to do what's good. I don't know. But there's nothing you can do when those people don't want to see the hope, or try to do good."

"Well, here's one girl who does." Again, he chuckled.

"Yes, here's one." And that's when I knew. I'd begun to get attached. I was getting comfortable.


	14. Chapter 14: Starting Over

**I want to apologize severely for the late update. I haven't been able to think properly, and have been having severe writer's block, especially with this story. Although I believe stories should write themselves, it takes a lot of thinking for certain ones. I've tried to put a lot of effort into this story, and I hope it pays off. I give many kudos to those who have written a successful Batman story, and have completed it.**

* * *

"You and Mr. Wayne seem to be getting comfortable." Barbara mentioned once my 'chauffer' had left. I was helping her get groceries out of the car and put them away. "Ria, don't strain yourself. I can manage."

"Don't worry about it." I told her. "I need to get my energy out. Anyway, Bruce was just giving me a ride home."

"Oh, it's _Bruce_ now, is it?" She teased. I flushed a little. "It's not a bad thing to mingle with men your own age, you know. Jim and I were starting to get worried that you became a cop just to scare off the men." I rolled my eyes. Leave it up to my family to start teasing as soon as I got back on my feet.

"Barbara, I've never been one to mingle. You know me. And like I said, Bruce was just giving me a ride home. Just because he's my own age, he's attractive, and we know a bit about each other, doesn't mean anything is going to happen." I tried explaining logically.

"Oh, so we're adding in the fact that he's attractive now, are we?" I fought the urge to stamp my foot. She laughed at my angry expression. "I'm just teasing you, Ria. It's nice to know that you're not a lost hope when it comes to this. I want to see my niece happily married before I die."

"Barbara, you're younger that you think." She just smiled. "But I know what you mean." I sighed. "It'll happen in it's own due time. I'm not going to marry the first guy who drives me home."

"But we both know he isn't the first." She told me slyly. I had to laugh at that. She was right. "Just don't pass up the opportunity. I've heard good things about Mr. Wayne, and if you're letting him give you company in the hospital, and letting him drive you home, then that means you like him too." I sighed again, but nodded slightly.

"He's a good person." We were starting to get dinner ready at this point. "It just feels like he's hiding something. Granted I'm probably the last person he wants to share secrets with, but I just get this feeling like he's itching to be somewhere else."

"If he wanted to be somewhere else, he'd be there. I don't want to sound rude, but if the guy didn't like you, he wouldn't spend time with you."

"Right. I didn't mean it like that. It just seems like he's giving something up to be with me, or not doing…whatever it is he needs to do. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Not really." My aunt laughed. "Just don't get all suspicious about him. He's a decent man who wants to spend time with you. There's nothing wrong with that." I shrugged.

"I guess. I'm not trying to call him out, but there's just something different about him." I told her. "Like he's hiding a secret. Or there's this whole other side to him that he's determined not to show. Like a split personality or something."

"Well, the press is almost constantly on him. I wouldn't be surprised if he really does have a split personality." Barbara rationalized. I nodded in understanding. "I'm sure if you guys become closer, he'll open up a bit more, and you'll see who he really is, and all he has to offer. The thing is, you have to do the same."

"Yeah. I'm probably too socially awkward to do that, though." I joked.

--

My uncle Jim came home just as we finished dinner. I had put my cousins to bed and was cleaning up a bit to do something to help my aunt. Jim hugged me, and then kissed his wife. He helped her out with the dishes, and they worked silently, only speaking when something came up in their thoughts. It was sweet to watch. It was tender. I missed watching my own parents that way, and wondered how such love was possible. I'd never fell in love with a boy before. There had been a couple high school boyfriends, but nothing serious. I'd had a couple flings over summer breaks, but they never lasted until the loving tenderness showed up.

So I wondered how love came about. What exactly entitled the cause of it, or how did one know when they were in love? Although I had joked earlier about being socially awkward, I was afraid that that might be the case. It wasn't as though I was devoid of emotion; I just had never felt that way about the opposite sex. I'm sure if I found the right person, I'd know, or whatever the saying was. But I was 25. My 26th birthday was in two months. What if I became an old woman and still hadn't found the right man?

I'd had similar thoughts back in high school, and had contemplated becoming a lesbian. But when I realized that I wasn't attracted to women, I gave up the idea. Finding men attractive was how I'd been made. So I remained straight, and went on a few dates when they came about, slept with a few men when the opportunity was made, but had never fallen in love. How was the possible for someone who was only a few years away from thirty?

"You ok, Ria?" I heard Jim ask. I snapped out of my reverie and nodded. "You were staring." I flushed.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?" I shrugged.

"Work. And what's going to happen now that I'm going back. I'm sure you guys will be feeling safer with me covering your asses." I joked. My uncle smiled.

"Right, because having someone who was tortured by the joker covering us makes us feel so much better about our jobs." I chuckled. "You'd better get to bed. You're starting back tomorrow, and we're not going to be lenient on you." I snorted.

"Yes, you are. You're my uncle Jim." I laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed. "But I still want you to get to bed. Here, I picked up your prescription on the way home." It was for the pain still in my ribs and collarbone. The large gash had been stitched up. It looked gross and unappealing. I hoped there wouldn't be that much of a scar. That would be a turn off.

"All right, thank you." I swallowed the two pills I was handed and set off to my bedroom. It was nice and toasty, just the way I liked it. I slipped into my pajamas and got under the covers. My alarm was set, and I fell asleep smiling.


	15. Chapter 15: Just Fine

**Jim's P.O.V.**

"I worry about her, Jim." Barbara told me.

"I know. I don't agree with her going back to work so soon after the Joker incident, but she's as stubborn as her mother."

"It's not just that. It's the motherly instinct in me." She admitted sheepishly. "I know she's not my daughter, but I care about her. And I want her to be safe and happy."

"What subject are we getting on, exactly?"

"Everything about her, I guess. It's been a while since we've talked about her in general. And I just worry about her."

"So, work, the Joker, social status?" She nodded.

"I think she shouldn't be in the occupation she's in now. It's too demanding of her." My wife explained. "And it's hardening her. I haven't seen her really smile in a long time. She thinks too much of what's expected of her, and she doesn't exactly have the best social life. She hangs around her coworkers and us. She doesn't have girlfriends to talk to, and she doesn't date."

"There's nothing wrong with her not dating." I stated protectively. Yeah, I'll admit that I feel more like a father to her than an uncle. But there's a reason for that. She and I have always been close, and her father doesn't talk much anymore, and can't do much for his daughter. My brother-in-law counts on me to do that. "She can date if she wants to. Victoria is a beautiful woman. I'm sure men would love to take her out."

"That's the thing, Jim. She's too busy at work, or helping me with the kids, or whenever she goes out, she has her damn gun with her. That's enough to scare any man off: a woman with a gun." I sighed. "I just don't want her to get lonely. What if she thinks there's something wrong with her?"

"Ria isn't like that." I told her. "Ria has never been the kind of girl to get mopey about men not liking her. She doesn't care about that sort of thing. I don't want her to be lonely either, but it's her decision. I'm not about to force her to take on fewer hours or date people she doesn't want to. I'm sure if she were interested in someone, she'd pursue them."

"Jim, Ria isn't like that either. She lets things pass her by. And what if she lets Bruce Wayne pass her by?"

"Is this what all this is about? Bruce Wayne?" Barbara sighed and nodded. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been visiting her at the hospital, and he drove her home today. Not all men do that to someone who gives a few witty arguments here and there. I think he's interested in her, and I'm afraid that she won't give him a chance." I sighed. "It would just be nice for her to have a boyfriend to bring home."

"So it's not really about work or the Joker?"

"Well, her work might interfere with possible dates, and the Joker has made her known to all of Gotham. Men might not find that…attractive in a young woman."

"Sweetie, I don't know what to tell you. I would just let Ria do her thing. If she wants to pursue Bruce Wayne, good for her. A lot of other women in this city try to do the same. I'll admit she has a bigger chance with him than they do, but if she doesn't like him, then let it be. She does things in her own time. When she wants it, she goes for it, and if not, then she lets it go. Just let her be." I kissed her cheek. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long week." Barbara nodded and sat at the table. "She'll be fine. She always is."


	16. Chapter 16: Out of Character

When my alarm went off, I flew out of bed and got dressed. The traditional jeans, shirt and Vans would suffice for today. I got breakfast ready for the family and began eating as Jim entered the kitchen. I swallowed my medicine and grinned at him.

"Good morning." He gave me an amused smiled.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." I replied. He chuckled. "I'm fit and ready for duty." I brushed my teeth and put a bit of makeup on and wrapped my coat and scarf around me. "Are you?"

"I am now." He answered, grabbing his keys. We got in his truck and drove off to the police department downtown. When I walked in I breathed in deeply.

"Ah. It's like I'm home again." The members on my squad rushed to my side and picked me up in a bear hug. My boys were all muscle and didn't know their strength, so when I winced and cringed at the crushing of my torso, they bombarded me with apologies. "It's fine. I'm glad I'm back too." I told them.

"Come on. You've got some training to make up. We've got to get you back into shape so you can kick some Joker ass." Mark, one of the men, told me. I changed into some sweat pants, a sports bra, and a tank top. Then I put on my puma running shoes.

"Damn, that's a nasty scar you're going to have." Justin, another cop, stated as we began running on the treadmill. I absentmindedly felt the stitching and grimaced. It felt nasty already. "But just think of the stories you'll have for your boyfriends. I'll bet they've never gotten to tap an ass beaten up by the Joker." I rolled my eyes.

"Justin, you would say that." I gently scolded him. My torso was beginning to burn, and soon, I couldn't breathe very well. I had to stop running after only fifteen minutes. I used to be able to run for two hours without stopping. This was bad. I didn't think it was because I was out of shape; the madman had just messed up my body.

"You ok?" Justin asked. I nodded. "Maybe we'll save running for later."

"No, that's fine. Let me just catch my breath." I put pressure on my rib and felt a bit better. Then I started running again. And the same thing happened after another fifteen minutes. "Maybe you're right. Running can wait for another day." He laughed.

"All right. We can just give you a shift for patrol. That should be easy for your first day back." I nodded. "Just don't get yourself killed." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try not to. But I can't make any promises." I changed back into my civilian clothes and got two guns for protection. One gun might not be enough anymore.

--

Nothing happened for the next month. It was enough to put me on edge. My body was functioning to my expectations now: so street patrolling wasn't my duty anymore. I went out on fieldwork. However, today was my day off, and I had no idea how to spend it. But today was sunny and warm, so I got dressed in a summer dress and ballet flats, grabbed my purse and gun and made my way out the door.

"Oh, no you don't." Barbara cautiously grabbed my gun out of my purse. "I know you have a permit in order to carry that on you, but I can assure you that you won't be needing it today."

"But what if something happens, and I need to protect civilians?" My aunt laughed.

"You won't. I promise that you won't need your gun. Go out, and don't worry about going into 'cop' mode. Today is your day off. So let yourself relax." I pursed my lips. But let it go.

"All right. But if wherever I'm going is involved in a shooting, and I can't protect them, I'm blaming you."

"Feel free. But I doubt that's going to happen." We chuckled. "Now go. Have some fun. God knows you need it." I felt incredibly naked without my gun as I left the house. I walked a few blocks over and hailed a taxi. Then I went to uptown Gotham. It was beautiful there. There were people everywhere, and shops galore. I would have fun today being a girl. And even if I didn't buy anything, it would be fun to try things on and feel like a kid again.

I paid the driver and headed off into the first store. Guess. I tried on clothes that I could never afford and felt like a trophy wife. But a hot one at that. It felt so out of character. The things I saw were nice, but they weren't me. However, I did end up getting a long-sleeved shirt that looked good on me. I felt bad about spending forty dollars on a single shirt, but I liked it, and I knew it would last a while. Not to mention I had quite a bit of savings.

I was lucky to not have to pay rent, and have a job that paid a good bit of money. Sure, I had taxes, but my college loans had been paid off, so I was out of debt. Yeah, things were good. So I was allowed to be girly, and splurge on a few things. I went to Victoria's Secret next, and got a few pairs of undergarments. When my stomach grumbled, I knew it was time to eat. So I set off to the nearest restaurant and got a place to sit. I ordered a Caesar salad and a diet coke, but settled with eating breadsticks while they made my lunch.

I felt myself drift into my usual 'cop' mode, as Barbara put it when I heard a familiar voice.

"Victoria?"


	17. Chapter 17: Awkward

I jumped and practically snapped my neck as I twisted to turn and see who had declared my name. It was Bruce Wayne, much to my surprise.

"Mr. Wayne." I greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I own the place." I nodded. Of course he did. He owned half of Gotham.

"I'm just enjoying my day off." I told him. "Decided I'd have day in the city."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all." He took the seat right in front of me and made himself comfortable. It was quiet for a moment as we figured out what to say. I wasn't one for words, and it seemed he probably wasn't either, at least, if in the right company.

"How have you been?"

"All right. Still recouping from the attack. Still on lookout for the Joker. The man gives me grays, but whatever." I shrugged with a thin smile. "And you?"

"Same, although, not recouping from an attack or looking for the Joker. I don't think that guy will ever give me grays." I laughed. "Wayne Enterprises might, but whatever." He was teasing, but not drly. Politely. It was kind of nice to have a soft coversation. It sort of...softened me up. I didn't feel like a badass cop anymore. "So if you're still recouping, does that mean you're not fully healed?"

"Well, I am. But I'm still out of shape." I told him. "I haven't been put on many cases due to that, so I'm still working out, and trying to get my body back into the condition it once was."

"I must admit, I'm used to seeing you in jeans and a coat. I think the only time I've seen you in a dress was that fateful night." He told me dramatically. I smiled. "It's definitely a sight to see." I cocked me head and he began elaborating. "You don't strike me a cop anymore. You're just Victoria. You look pretty." I blushed. "Oh, don't tell me you're that type."

"What type?"

"The type that swoons over pretty words." I chuckled.

"Those aren't pretty words. They're words that I don't hear very often."

"Why? It's true." I scratched the back of my neck.

"All right, now I just feel awkward." Bruce laughed. "I can't exactly comment on your apparel because you always look the same whenever I see you. Business suit and tie."

"The color of the tie changes thought." I grinned.

"Very true. Various shades of red and blue. Favorite colors?"

"I like black." I laughed again. "You?"

"Green." My lunch came.

"Oh! Mr. Wayne! Is there anything I can get you?"

"Um, just get me what the lady's having."

"Right away, sir." The waiter sped off and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"What?" I wondered.

"People think they have to heed my every demand."

"Well, it's their job." I reasoned. "The custumer is always right."

"Yeah, well, people make it seem like I'm a God."

"I hope I don't, if you gossip about me to other people you talk to." He chuckled.

"No, you don't treat me like a God. Thank you." I nodded my head in acknowledgment as I took a bite of salad. "Do you have any other days off?"

"I'm starting to have on day a week off, much to my dismay." I told him. Although, it might give me more time to delve further into the idea I had back at the hospital. It's been a month and I haven't really planned more on it. Maybe tonight I could get my costume ready. It would make me feel more legit. If I was prepared and had an idea about what I was doing. Gadgets would be essential for my 'cause'. But they would hopefull be easy to come across at a Spy Shop. There was one just around the corner from me. And I already had supplies from my current day job. Sure, some nights would be difficult to get away, but surely I'd manage.

"Um, Victoria?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I kind of spaced there."

"I noticed that. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch again sometime soon." My eyes widened a bit. Was this a date? "Like, on a date." You'd think that with age came wisdom of how to do this. But with my social life, it didn't.

"Um, yeah. Yeah! That'd be fun. When?"

"Maybe next week? What day do you have off?

"Can you just clear your schedule like that? To have a lunch date?"

"I own Wayne Enterprises, so yeah, I can do that." He smiled.

"I have next Thursday off."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at noon." His salad arrived and we began eating together.

"Is this a date?" He paused for a moment.

"Do you want it to be?" I had no idea what to say.

"Um, no?" He grinned.

"Ok, then it's not." Holy hell. This was about to get a lot more awkward.


	18. Chapter 18: Note

First off, I must apologize for not updating on a regular basis. There are way too many ideas running through my head, and I figure it's best to write them down to get them out of my head. That way, my writing isn't a jumbled mess. Anyway, now I'd like to thank my avid readers for their consistency in reading and reviewing my work. It means the world to me. And for those of you who have patiently waited, I promise to write more now that it is summer. I don't have to worry about tests or homework, and can focus on writing my fanfiction. I'm actually very excited to be doing this. I just hope you appreciate my work.

Thank you again.


	19. Chapter 19: Night

That night, I couldn't sleep well. Images of today's activities keep flashing through my mind. I was almost 26, and nervous about a 'non-date' with someone. I guess that since this someone was Bruce Wayne, it was ok to be nervous. But the more I thought, the more images kept entering my head. I eventually fell asleep to nightmares about the Joker and Harley Quinn. The knowledge that I wasn't the first one they'd tortured gave me goosebumps.

I woke up sweating at two in the morning. I slid out of bed and rummaged through my closet and dresser, finding things that might make my idea come to life. I found my leotard, and my fishnet tights. I pulled them on, feeling slightly foolish. It crossed my mind that maybe Batman felt that way when he had tried his costume on for the first time. Granted, his equipment was far superior to mine, but it was like getting ready for Halloween.

"I'm like a sitting duck." I murmured to myself. I had no protection. So I pulled a bullet-proof vest out of the closet. G.C.P.D. was stitched across the front. So I cut the stitching out, making it all black. And then I put that over my leotard. It was heavy and bulky. But it would protect me. And that's all that mattered out there.

I pulled my hair back, looking at my blonde locks with disdain. I would have to get some sort of hat to cover it up. Or dye it, but I knew everyone on the squad would give me grief. So would my aunt and uncle. So for now, I pulled my hair up into a bun, and pulled out an old mask. My brother had made fun of me for keeping the mask from my freshman homecoming dance, but it reminded me of my first kiss. I could be very nostalgic when I wanted to be. The mask had feathers and lace, but as I ripped the feathers off, I realized the potential, even with lace. And as I slipped the elastic band over my head; looked in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. It was perfect.

* * *

And it was an hour later that I found myself outside in the chilly night, waiting for the predators of the night. It was Gotham City, something was bound the happen soon. I breathed in the icy air, causing all my senses to focus sharply. My body was pumping with adrenaline, and the desire to be doing something. And when I heard a cry, I let myself follow my ears. I managed to leap from rooftop to rooftop, until the voices were right below me, and I dropped in on the pair.

"Someone help!"

"No one's going to help you." Without a sound, I kicked the gun out of the man's hand and had him in a headlock. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"The sky." I got a punch to his face and knocked him out. The young woman still looked scared out of her wits. I offered her a hand, which she seemed hesitant to take. But she let me help her up. "You'd better get home." Sh nodded and fled the scene. First crime finished.

But it wasn't over. Although the crimes weren't Joker material, or as puzzling as the Mafia's work, it was still horrible. Coming across a mugging, or a raping was not a happy sight. But knowing that I could do something to prevent it made me feel better about it. I may not hav figured out puzzling cases, r captured villainous people, but I was doing a little bit at a time, cleaning up his city little by little. Maybe someday, I would do something great; something like Batman. Just that thought gave me more adrenaline to finish out the night.

When the sun started to peep over the buildings, I bounded home. The adrenaline was still rushing through my veins, so I took a quick shower to rid myself of the grime of the night, and to get ready for the new day. I made breakfast for my family, and was all ready to leave for work by the time Jim came stumbling out of his room, still exhausted. I gave him his cup of coffee and the newspaper, just how he liked it.

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." He nodded in understanding.

"I don't have this problem anymore." I chuckled. "Sleep is too precious to not have these day."

"I'm sure once I'm gray and wrinkly, I'll have the same views." My uncle grinned at my humor.

"You're smiling. That's a good sight to see. What's the occasion?" I shrugged.

"I just think it's going to be a good day."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I think I touched base with what was so heavily awaited by the devoted readers. I have a good idea for her 'superhero' name, and I think it kind of works with the short dialogue with Ria and the rapist. Review please! It would be must appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20: I Like Him

My muscles hurt for the next week. But I kept on going out at night, and working during the day. I made sure to keep my mouth shut, and not complain when my shifts lasted longer than usual, and when the bruises started coming, I didn't say anything. All I ate were protein shakes, muscle strengthening granola bars,and water. I usually took my beverages with Tylenol or ibuprofen. It made my body a little less sore, making it easier to go throughout my day. Especially with idiots running through the streets impersonating the Joker. Now that's what gave me grays. I was down the path Jim had talked about, the one where sleep was becoming precious to me.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Barbara came into my room Thursday morning. Since it was my day off, I'd opted to sleep in.

"Shit!" It was already 11, and Bruce was coming to get me at noon. I had barely any time to get ready, especially since I needed a shower. "Thanks Barbara!"My aunt only laughed as I hopped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair, and shaved for the dress I would be wearing today. I was near tears when I couldn't find one of my shoes. Not to mention my planned dress had a huge rip on one side. So I pulled out some black leggings with a massive white v-neck. I had a red empire belt that I pulled on, as well as matching red ballet flats. I brushed my long hair so that it fell straight to my waist; I didn't do anything with it because I knew it would curl no matter what I did. But I liked it that way. I hoped Bruce did too.

"Did you forget about our 'non-date'?" Bruce asked once I walked into the kitchen. He was smiling, so I knew he was only teasing. But that didn't lessen the blush that crept up my neck.

"That's what kept me up last night." I admitted. "I needed my beauty sleep."

"Well, you seem to have gotten it." He looked at me appreciatively just as my aunt walked in.

"You two have fun."

"Bye, Mrs. Gordon, thank you for letting me steal your niece for the day."

"Don't even worry about it. Now she'll be out of my hair for once. And this time I won't have to worry about her." Bruce and I grinned as we walked outside.

"Of course you brought the Lamborghini." I commented.

"Well, you're not familiar with the Ferrari, so I brought his one." Bruce joked. It got me smiling. Anyone who didn't know Bruce's humor might have thought he was bragging about his money. But in reality, he was anything but. That's what he joked about, and it was in a way that I appreciated, and let me see who he really was.

"So where are we headed?" Please don't tell me it's a surprise." Bruce laughed.

"It's not. We're headed to the Melting Pot."

"Should I be embarrassed that I've never heard of that place?"

"Yes! Only because it's the best place ever!" I laughed at his childish antics. "It's really good. You basically cook your own meal, but it's presented to you. There's fondue, meat, and chocolate." He chuckled. "I'm not doing it much justice. You have to eat it to believe it."

"Well, I'm excited."

"Good."

They brought fondue for the appetizers. And the melted cheese melted even more in my mouth. It occurred to me that I was eating a gourmet meal for the first time in my life. And this was on a 'none-date' lunch date with Bruce Wayne. I felt slightly self conscious as I ate, but Bruce lightened up the atmosphere with his good humor, and our banter seemed to last for hours. We cooked the meat in preferred broth, and finally, the chocolate came.

"I'm glad I wore leggings. There's always room in spandex." Bruce laughed. We dipped pound cake and fruit into the delectable dessert, and kept talking. It was nice to just let loose and relax. It wasn't just this date, but it was Bruce's persona. He was just a great guy. And was starting to really like him.

"I hate to bring this up on a _date_," I rolled my eyes in good humor. "But have you guys gotten any leads on the Joker?" I sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. We thought we got him a few days ago, but it was just some Neanderthal running around impersonating the Joker. After some questioning, we found out the guy works for him, but we can't get anything else out."

"Any clues as to why he kidnapped you?"

"Apparently he's done it before." I admitted. Bruce looked confused. "Before he attacked Gotham, he went wild in L.A., where I used to live. And h kidnapped my mom and me, where he killed her, but set me free."

"That's really bizarre."

"Tell me about it." I sipped my coffee. "I don't even remember it. My uncle told me almost right before I got attacked again. I'm still trying to figure out what's going through his mind."

"You probably never will." Bruce stated. "That man is crazy." I nodded.

"I just wish I knew, though. I wish I knew why he took me in the first place, and let me live while he killed my mom. And now he's in Gotham, and he escaped, and he kidnapped me again. And again, he let me live. It's like he's repeating himself."

"Well, didn't he ask you if you knew Batman?" I nodded. "Maybe you have information that even you don't know about." I shrugged.

"Possibly. But he keeps letting me go."

"Maybe he's waiting until you figure it out."

"I'm sorry, I'm going into total cop mode. And I shouldn't, it's not cool on a date."

"You've finally admitted it's a date!" Bruce exclaimed, grinning. I shook my head with a smile.

"I walked into that one." My _date_ nodded. And then it was quiet for a moment. And it was so comfortable that I couldn't help but break it, like the awkward person that I make myself out to be. "You should probably take me home before my aunt has a heart attack."

"Probably." Bruce agreed with a small smile. He paid the check and led me back to his car.

"Thank you for taking me out today. I really enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad, so did I. We should do this again sometime." I was secretly glad that he wanted to spend more time together. Because I did too.

"We should." I agreed. "Sometimes soon." Bruce smiled and nodded. "Well, bye." Bruce kissed my cheek and headed toward his car, waving as he drove away. Then I went inside. My neck was red, and my head was swimming. If I got this way from a kiss on the cheek, I couldn't imagine what a kiss on the lips would do to me. I felt like a teenager again; like I was back in high school, slow-dancing with Sam Wiseman, and getting my first kiss. I felt ridiculous, but in the best way possible.

"Did you go on a date?" My youngest cousin asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Was he nice?" I laughed and nodded. "Did he open doors for you?" I nodded again. "Ok, then I like him. Do you?"

"Yes, I like him very much."


	21. Chapter 21: You Won't Lose Me

"So you're getting cozy with Bruce Wayne, eh?" Justin teased me as I walked in the next morning for my shift to begin.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play dumb, but Justin knew me better than that.

"I'm talking about this." He held up a tabloid magazine, and it made my eyes go wide. I grabbed it from him and read through the article. "Perhaps Bruce Wayne has put a stop to his playboy ways, and settled down with the well-known Detective Woodward." Justin quoted the article in a sing-song voice. "Let's just hope this woman knows how to tame the beast." I curled the magazine up and whacked him over the head with it.

"Well, I survived the Joker, didn't I? I think I can stand Bruce Wayne." I replied.

"So you admit that you guys are seeing each other?" I nodded.

"I'm not going to deny it. We went on a date yesterday, which is where they got this picture." I stated honestly. "And we might make plans for the future. It's nothing serious. But, I'm almost 26. It might be time to settle down soon." But as I said this, I knew that might not come to pass as soon as I wanted. My night time excapades were getting longer and longer, what with all the crime in the city. I had to put an end to it before I got married and had children. This was not the place to raise a family.

"That's not the only news I'm concerned about." Justin's tone turned serious. "It seems we have another Batman on our hands." I really liked Justin. He was one of the good cops. He did his duty as a police officer, and followed my command without question. He did what he was told, and was good at it. Like me, he was dedicated to ending the rampant crime here in Gotham. But one thing I couldn't understand was his hatred toward Batman. There was no reason for it, he just knew it was his duty to find Batman and bring him in. I guess he was just following orders.

"What do you mean?" I gulped, hoping he hadn't caught me. He showed me this morning's paper.

"They call her the Falcon." I took the paper delicately. Oh, my God, I had a nickname now? Who had seen me? How had they gotten that close to me without my knowledge? Though it was dark, the person on the front page was easily a woman, and the outlines of the costume were displayed perfectly. "Apparently, she's been at it about a week now, but this is the first photo they've got."

"Her?" I hoped Justin didn't catch me lying again. But he nodded.

"Yeah, she hasn't done anything big, only stopping people from getting raped and murdered. So at least she's on our side."

"Wasn't that how Batman started out?"

"Yeah, and look how that worked out. Your uncle thinks she might know where Batman is, and wants her brought in for questioning." Jesus Christ, this was all happening so fast. "Jim was thinking that staging a rape to try to get her."

"Who is he going to use?" I could use this information to my benefit. Thank God I thought to ask these questions.

"Mariah and Emerson." Now I knew who to be on the lookout for.

"Why does everyone think the Falcon knows where Batman is?"

"Well, think about it. Batman disappeared for a while. Then, the Joker breaks out of Arkham, and Batman's seen again. But only briefly. And then this Falcon chick comes soaring in, wearing black, just like Batman, and it out to put an end to crime. Doesn't sound like a coincidence."

"I guess that makes sense." Thank God it wasn't true though. "But what if she doesn't know, and you captured her for no reason? If you guys find out her secret identity, that puts an end to her crime fighting before it even began."

"Well, that stops another Batman from happening." I sighed. "Victoria, I know you think the Batman was innocent. But he wasn't. All evidence points to him killing those people, and if we stop the Falcon from becoming the next Batman, we've saved lives."

"But if you're wrong, then you're putting other lives in danger."

"You always think you're right, don't you?"

"Not think; know." I replied. All Justin could do was sigh, meaning I had won another debate.

The bad crimes usually began after nightfall. So I usually took a nap after work, ate an early dinner, and made my way out into the city. The captain was letting me take night shifts off because he didn't want the Joker to get to me again. I didn't complain; I was still getting good pay, and got to become the Falcon at a decent time.

"Ria, are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Barbara, it was just a long day, and I just want some sleep."

"You're turning into Jim."

"That's not a bad thing."

"No, it's not. I just don't want to lose you, too." I squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh, Auntie, you won't lose me. And you haven't lost Jim either."

"You haven't called me Auntie since you were ten." I could hear her sniffling, so I pulled her into my arms. "I don't think I'll rest until that Joker is caught again, and put back where he belongs." She was openly crying now. "I had the hardest time when Jim faked his death. And when you were kidnapped, I thought I might lose it. You both have to be so careful."

"Auntie, I'm sorry." Tears were leaking out of my own eyes now. "We don't mean to make you worry. We just want to help Gotham. It's so hard to trust anyone out here, and all you have is family." I sniffed. "You have to do what you can to keep going, and for Jim and me, that's helping people. It doesn't matter how dangerous, we want to protect this place so that we can protect the only thing we have left, which is you guys."

"That's not true, Victoria. We have your father, and you brother with his family."

"Yeah, but they're safe. And you guys aren't. So Jim and I need to protect you. Because you need to be safe. Jim and I care too much about you to risk you. So we do all that we can to make sure we don't lose you."

"Well, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Auntie. I promise that you won't ever lose me."

* * *

**I had to add this chapter. I was originally going to write about Victoria's adventure this night, but the dialogue between Ria and Barbara kind of came into place. There isn't much going on between those two, other than the fact that Barbar worries about her niece. And when I brought up Barbara's thoughts on losing Jim, Ria came into place as well, which brought the sentimental stuff up. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but I felt it was mandatory, since we don't know much about the girls' relationship. The story is more focused on Jim and Ria, and obviously, Bruce is in the picture. But I'm really starting to like Barbara, even though she worries too much. She reminds me of my own mother.**


	22. Chapter 22: Black Isn't Bad

Barbara had finally calmed down enough for me to go into my room, put on my costume, and leave. I was well equipped tonight. I had a butcher knife place in a holster I'd sewn into my right boot, and two razor blades in my newly acquired gloves (they had pockets that made it easy to reach in and grab). I left my guns because I felt that if Batman didn't need them, then I didn't either. I felt like an idiot all dressed up with my weapons, but I'd killed a few men in self-defense, and knew that if it came to that point, I couldn't hesitate to kill again.

I snuck out of my window like I used to when I was a teenager, and I climbed to the top of the roof. I cracked my neck to relax my muscles, and then took off into the night, leaping over rooftops, just like they did in the movies. I tried not to make much noise as I landed, and my ankles gave out a few times, which didn't happen in the movies, but I kept on going; not stopping until I heard a scream.

I crept into the shadows on the roof and looked down to see Mariah and Emerson staging the crime. I was about to leave, but then, I got an idea. So I leapt from the roof and landed easily on my feet, crouching, and looking through my mask to see if anyone else was with them, hiding. My eyesight was becoming stronger in the dark, making it easy to see two cops hiding behind trashcans. So before anyone could act, I flipped over to the cops and bashed their heads against the lids, knocking them out. Then I turned around to see Emerson pointing a gun at me, which I easily kicked out of his hand. He was standing too close to me. Next came the headlock I had Mariah in, with a knife pressed against her throat. My reflexes were too quick for them. My uncle's mistake in their staging of the rape was that they were too new at this.

"You tell Commissioner Gordon that the next time he plays with the Falcon, he'll get clipped." I told him calmly in a British accent. My metaphors were a bit theatrical, but they worked for me. I threw Mariah and Emerson and bounded back up the wall and into the night. A smirk was playing along my lips the entire time.

Tonight was busy. After all, it was Friday, indicating that the city was alive, which meant it was crawling with crime. There was so much for me to do, but I couldn't do all of it in one night. Especially since something evil was stirring.

"The boss won't like this. Not a bit." A worried voice whispered.

"Who cares? As long as it gets done, it won't matter."

"You know how he is, Matt. He wants things done a certain way."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"He'll set Harley on us." They two cackled. I creeped down to have a closer look. We were near a canal, and the two men were lugging a bag to it. The bag was obviously filled with something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"As long as the body is gone, who cares?" Now it was time to intervene.

"I care." I replied.

"Where the hell did you come from?" They exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Really, the question was getting old now.

"The sky." I answered, keeping to my original saying. They both got guns out, which made me nervous because there were two, and they were standing from afar. I wasn't invincible with my bullet proof vest, but it would protect me from their poor aim. So I brought out the skills I learned from martial arts. First came the groin kick, which always worked in my advantage. It was typically the men that were criminals. There were some crazy women, in which the kick didn't work as well, but in this case, it worked. The man, Matt, dropped his gun to cup his groin. I took my moment to kick him again, only this time in the head. He was knocked out cold.

The other guy shot, and kept missing me. The sound kept ringing in my ears, knocking me off guard, which he used to his own advantage. HGe got closer to me, giving him better aim. He seemed to realize that the vest I had on wouldn't let bullets through, so he aimed for my head. I did a series of round-offs to get to get away, but that gave him access to other body parts, like my shoulders. As if my scars from the Joker weren't enough, the bullet wounds just added to my marred body.

The pain was white-hot, and searing. The bullets hadn't gotten in very deep, which was good, but it still hurt like a fucker. Tears of pain made their way to my eyes, but I blinked them away. My body turned to survival mode, giving me the adrenaline I needed to tackle the man and stab him with the knife hidden away in my boot. He died right there.

"You fucking bitch! That was my brother!" Apparently Matt had woken up. And he didn't like what he saw. I was tackled to the side on Matt's brother, and kept getting punched in the face. It was nothing compared to the bullet wounds in my shoulder. Through the groans of pain, I managed to get the razor blades out of my glove pockets and stab him in the sides. He rolled off me, and was silent. I wasn't sure if he was dead, but I didn't care.

I opened the bag to see the body the men had been talking about. Through the blood and grime, I could see the beaten up face of Justin, the best man on my squad. I gasped at the sight before me, and immediately took action. I checked his pulse, and thought it was faint, it was there. But he wasn't breathing, so I preformed CPR. 15 and 2. He wasn't responding, so I took to pounding on his chest in desperation for him to start breathing again. Then, with a gargling sound, something popped out of his mouth. It was a pipe with a playing card sticking out of it. I pulled it out and read the words.

_Your tattoo is very distinctive._

_And you have a loyal friend here._

_But I know your secret._

_-Joker_

Oh, shit.

"Whoa, where the hell did you come from?" My shoulders slugged as I heard Justin speak.

"You know, that question gets a little old after a while." I replied with my fake British dialect. "But if you must know, the sky."

"I should probably handcuff you and take you in for question. That's what the Commissioner ordered."

"The problem with that is that I just saved your life. So you actually owe me." Justin didn't look happy about that. "Not to mention you need medical care right away, and I'll be gone by the time the ambulance arrives. So I'm afraid that you're going to have to disregard orders for the time being, and take care of yourself for a while."

"Wait, you saved me?" I laughed.

"You know, not everyone who dresses in black is a bad person, Justin."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. Now you're going to call reinforcement, and they'll get you the help you need. Go be with your wife." I took off running, and crawled up the building despite my bad arm. but I stuck around for the show. Seeing my uncle in this situation would be interesting.


	23. Chapter 23: An Investment

**Porkchop Sandwiches: Wow, I just read through the whole thing, and I have to say, I really love it :D Victoria seems like an interesting girl, and though she seems tough I like that you gave her a back story with her mother's death and kind of a weird connection to the Joker. The scene with Victoria, the Joker, and Harley Quinn was frightening and comical at the same time and I like how Victoria was able to use Joker's annoyance of Harley Quinn to get him to laugh. Bruce and Victoria make a cute couple, or almost couple. I like their dialogue a lot and how Bruce is letting her see some of his true self. The last line of this chapter made me laugh out loud, haha, their awkwardness is adorable XD Kind of a random side note, but I liked Victoria's tattoo, and I hope Bruce sees it. I also hope she gets in costume soon!**

**_I have to say, PS, you are awesome. I didn't give you credit earlier on when I first got this review, but I must thank you so much for the time you took to write this and send it to me. Not only did it make my hearts oar that my readers are enjoying this, but it kept me writing. I was going to discontinue it because I had extreme writer's block, and people only liked it. They didn't mention what they liked, or give me details about the story that gave them emotion. Don't get me wrong, it's great that my readers are enjoying this, but PS seemed to LOVE it. So if you're glad that I'm continuing this story, thank her. I think she's the coolest person._**

**_Another thing, PS, a comment in your review gave me an idea. See if you can spot it.  
_**

* * *

"That doesn't look good." A gruff voice came from the shadows. I was trying to get the bullets out of my shoulder. There were three. "You shouldn't do that yourself."

"Well, I can't exactly waltz into the hospital right now." The Batman finally approached me. He circled me, taking in everything I had to offer, which wasn't much. I looked like a lunatic compared to him. He was dressed in his armor, complete with a cape. He looked very menacing. While here I was, dressed in a leotard and tights. It made me feel small and insignificant.

"Why not? Just take off the mask." My lips pursed into a scowl.

"No can do, Batman." I addressed him. There was silence between us.

"What you're doing is very dangerous."

"I can see that." I gestured to my battle wounds.

"You shouldn't do it."

"Are you going to stop me?"

"I'd like to."

"Well, you'd have to kill me first."

"The Joker might beat me to the punch." I stopped tampering with my shoulder and looked at him. "He knows you're after him. Everyone knows."

"What do they know?" I hissed.

"Don't worry, your identity is safe." He practically read my mind. "But everyone knows that he wants you."

"Why?"

"The same reason the police force wants you." Batman stated. "Because they think you and I are accomplices."

"That's ridiculous. I would never leave this city for the sake of being wanted." I felt like a bitch, but he had to know. "Having everyone after you never stopped you before. Why did you leave?"

"The Joker was put away."

"That doesn't mean that the city was safe." I practically spat. "Why do you think I come out every night? It's because you don't anymore."

"Yeah, and look where that got you." He gestured to the bullet wounds. "You won't get those out yourself."

"Well, I'm not going to the hospital." The Dark Knight sighed.

"Come with me." I hesitated, but leaped after him. He lead me to a motorcycle that didn't look very safe. "If you want me to help you, you'll have to hop on."

"Why would I go with you?"

"Because I can get those out." That did it. I jumped onto the back of the motorcycle and he sped off into the night. "Hold on." We kept going until we reached the city limits. He didn't stop, so I knew his hideout had to be out of town. He took a back road where the forest was, and drove through a waterfall and into a cave. How stereotypical. We got off, and I followed him to where a medical bay was set up. He seemed to have everything required for any emergency.

"You seem to have everything." I noted. Batman only nodded.

"You never know what might happen out there."

"You seem to know." There was a brief pause.

"I've been out longer than you have." He finally said. I could only nod. "You might need to move your leotard and vest." I flushed, not because I would have to take my clothes partially off, but because my suit wasn't as high-tech as his. He obviously noted that. So I took off the bullet-proof vest and set it aside. Then I removed one arm from the leotard, and kept the fabric against my chest. He had enough room to work with from there. He didn't start immediately, so I twisted around to look at him. He was staring at my bare back, where my tattoo was placed. I cursed my love-back leotard. The Dark Knight shook his head and began.

"Are you using tweezers?" I asked after flinching for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes." His voice didn't seem so gruff this time. He seemed to notice and cleared his throat. I had to shake my head to clear the thoughts of Bruce. Bruce had a unique voice, and for a moment, the Batman had that same tone. It was kind of unnerving. "It would be easier if you relaxed."

"Would you relax if I were taking bullets out of you?" He didn't answer. "Exactly. It's not exactly fun."

"It's never fun. So why do you do it?"

"You think I do it for my entertainment?" I asked explosively. "You think I get a kick at seeing what this city has become? No, I do it to protect the people I love. Because no one else is." I was referring to him.

"If I started again, would you stop?" I had to think about that. "It's addicting, isn't it? Knowing that you're doing something good, even though no one else really believes in you."

"I believed in you." I told him quietly. "I thought you were going to save Gotham. But I was wrong. So I took matters into my own hands."

"You'll only end up getting hurt!" He burst out. "You've only been out for what, a week? And you've been shot."

"Oh, don't give me that lecture!" I retaliated. "You've probably got more scars than you can count."

"That's different." He quieted down.

"How is that different? Is it because I'm a girl? And you're a man? How is it different?"

"Because you can lose people." He said. "And if someone finds out who you are, like the Joker, they'll use your loved ones to their advantage."

"Oh, and you don't have people you love?" I asked rhetorically. "There isn't anybody you care about?" He didn't say anything again.

"That's the problem. That's one of the reasons I stopped. Because someone I loved was killed."

"Do you think they would have wanted you to stop?" I asked. "Or would they have wanted you to keep doing what you did?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, the ones I love don't know what's going on. So they won't be much use to the Joker even if he gets them. Which he won't." I added as an afterthought. "I'm doing this for them. I've seen what this city has to offer, and I don't like it. That's why I'm trying to make a difference."

"In a leotard and mask?" My neck went red again. "Look, I don't mean to criticize you. But you need to leave this to the professionals." Well, technically, I was one. "But there's no stopping you, is there?" I shook my head. "Then let me help you."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Batman had finished taking out the bullets, cleaning them, and stitching the skin back together. So I turned around and faced him. "Isn't it where the newbie asks the superhero to help him fight crime?"

"I doubt you'd ever ask me. You would just do it." I had to grin at that, and I nodded in agreement. "Besides, you make a habit of going out every night. I don't. So maybe I can rely on you to keep doing what you're doing." I nodded enthusiastically, and Batman's scowl actually turned into a grin. "Just promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"If it ever gets too tough, or you're having a hard time, stop, and leave it alone. Don't do anything you're not capable of."

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of."

"I'm sure I would be." I remarked. He took a few things out of some drawers and handed them to me. There were hearing aids, eye sight improvements, and handless gloves with spikes. "It makes it easier to climb up walls." He told me.

"You're giving me your gear?" He shrugged.

"I've got more." He turned back to the drawers. "You're going to need to be more covered, though. Otherwise, you'll still be an easy target for shooting." He handed me some leggings. "That way you still look like a girl."

"Um, this isn't much better than tights."

"They're bullet-proof." Holy Hell. "So yes, they're a lot better."

"I feel like an investment."

"You are." We didn't speak for a minute.

"Well, thanks. You know, for everything. I'll...call? If I need anything."

"You can reach me through the hearing aids."

"Of course I can." I should have known. "Well...bye."

"Remember your promise." I nodded. "Oh, and one final things."

"Yes?"

"The Joker is right. Your tattoo is very distinctive." My jaw practically dropped, and then I took off running back into town, just as dawn approached.


	24. Chapter 24: Date Night

The next day at work was brutal. I was totally exhausted from last night's events, and my body hurt horrendously. I had to bite back a smile when I heard that Justin was in the hospital, and that the Falcon had rescued him. Not to mention the same night walker had evaded Jim's setup.

"What happened?" I asked my uncle during our break.

"She knew what was going on." He told me. He was exhausted from the 24 hour shift.

"Do you think someone told her?"

"I don't see any other explanation." Jim said. "She must have allies on the inside." That made me laugh.

"Jim, do you realize what you just said?" My uncle looked confused. "You sound like a conspiracy theorist." I laughed again. "I think you need some sleep."

"Well, you're right about that. We could _all_ use some sleep." I sipped some coffee. "But I think I'll take the day off."

"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say." I exclaimed with a smile. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll take care of it from here."

"You sure?" I nodded. "All right, I'll see you at home." When he finally left, I let out a sigh of relief. Now I wouldn't have to make things up, or find sme sort of cover story, or do anything like that. I could just go about my shift today, and relax a bit. But then again, I wouldn't ever really relax until the Joker was caught. And Harley Quinn, too, I guess. And even thought I was doing what I loved, doing what I knew was right, being the Falcon still added stress. There wasn't much I could do until the Joker made his debut once again. And though the consequences would be deadly, he needed to be caught. And I knew it had to be soon. This entire ordeal had gone on long enough.

"I was in the neighborhood." Was the reply I got when I asked why Bruce was at my doorstep. I was leaning against the doorframe in all my glory of a cooking apron, red v-neck, and bootcut jeans.

"You were in the neigborhood?" I asked sarcastically, lifting an eyebrow with a smile. He grinned crookedly. "Or was there a certain someone you wanted to see?"

"The latter sounds better." I chuckled. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." I opened the door wider and he walked into the house.

"It's quiet." He noted.

"Yeah, my cousins are watching a movie, Barbara is at a PTA meeting, and Jim is sleeping." He nodded."Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Er, I don't know. I don't want to impose. I actually came to ask you to dinner." That made me grin again.

"Well, you've already taken me out. I'll cook dinner to repay the favor." He smiled.

"That sounds pretty good, actually. I might have to take you up on your offer."

"I thought you might. Make your self comfortable." I walked toward the stove and began stirring the potatoes. And then I flipped the chicken over on the grill.

"Mm, something smells good!" My aunt said, walking into the door. "oh! Good evening, Mr. Wayne." Bruce laughed.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gordon."

"Oh, please, call me Barbara."

"Well, in that case, call me Bruce."

"All right, you two, that's enough flirting." I piped up. Bruce was chuckling, and my aunt was flushed. I grinned as I drained the potatoes. I began mashing them, and adding butter and milk.

"Do you need help with that?" Bruce asked.

"No, I'm good. Thank you, though." I replied. I heard a chair scraping against the floor, and then a warm hand was pressed against my back.

"Here, I'll mash the potatoes, and you cook the chicken." And we did so. I added the spices to the chicken, and Bruce mashed the potatoes to perfection. Then I fixed up the green salad. and finally, I set the table for six.

"Something smells good!" Jim exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. He was clad in pajamas, and his hair was messed up. "Oh. We have company." He noted. "I'll go change."

"Oh, Mr. Gordon-." Bruce started, but my uncle ignored him. Jim came back in jeans and a shirt, with his hair combed.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Uh, yes, if you allow it." Jim didn't say anything for a moment.

"Of course. Sit down." I let out a silent sigh of relief. The kids finished their movie and joined us in the kitchen.

"Bruce, this is James and Barbie."

"Barbie, huh? You're much prettier than Barbie." My cousin giggled. "And James? Named after your father?" My other cousin nodded. "It's a good choice."

"All right, now that we've all been introduced, let's eat." I declared. We sat down at the table, and began scooping out servings, chattering about our days, and how they went.

"Mmm, this is great." Bruce commented on the chicken.

"Thank you. You did a fabulous job with the potatoes." I told him honestly. They were perfectly creamy and fluffy.

"Alfred always makes me cook the potatoes during Thanksgiving." He replied.

"Whose Alfred?" I asked.

"He's the man who raised me after my parents passed away." He explained.

"Well, he did a great job." I said. "With teaching you to cook potatoes, I mean." I blushed, and my aunt hid a smirk. Jim was focusing intently on his dinner, and my cousins were deep in their own conversation.

"Well, I'm glad you like them." I blushed again. "So how has work been treating you?"

"Oh, it's been fine." I told him. "The Joker has been keeping us on our toes, so we're a bit anxious. But we handle it well."

"We?"

"My uncle and I. We work together."

"Oh! Right." Bruce nodded. "How long have you been on the force, Mr. Gordon?"

"Nearly 15 years." My uncle answered shortly. I wondered what was going on with him. Maybe he was still groggy from sleep. "What exactly do you do, Mr. Wayne?"

"Please, call me Bruce. Wayne Incorporations handles all sorts of things. We have different wings for different careers. In the building, you'll find a range from accounting, to science, engineering, and even transporation. It's a widely ranged company."

"And what exactly is your job within the company, Mr. Wayne?"

"I just run the place, sir." Bruce said with a smile. "I make sure everything rungs smoothly, and my company doesn't go bankrupt."

"So you don't really work." It wasn't a question.

"Well, I'm stuffed!" I announced loudly. "Why don't we put the kids to bed, and you two can watch the news, or something?" I told my aunt and uncle. I took everyone's plates and placed them in the sink. Jim protested, but I didn't listen to him. It was quiet as my aunt and I cleared the table. Bruce made an attempt to help, but Barbara politely declined. So as Jim walked into the living room, Bruce was left to converse with my little cousins. And what was the topic of the conversation? Batman. I should have known that that's what the kids would want to talk about.

"So, you guys like Batman?" My cousins nodded eagerly. "Even though he killed all those people?"

"But he didn't!" James protested. "He saved us from the evil man."

"And he saved James!" Barbie pointed out. "Because the scary man was going to kill him!"

"All right, that's enough." My aunt told her children. "Bad guys are not a topic for the dinner table."

"But it's not dinner anymore." Barbie stated.

"Where are you sitting?" Her daughter flushed, but they started a new topic; one about grown ups.

"Why was your husband acting so rude at dinner?" I asked my aunt.

"Because he's just as protective over you as he is of Barbie. I don't think he's eager to meet the boys Barbie will bring home, either." Was the response.

"Barbara, I'm almost 26. He's going to have to realize that I'm going to need to settle down soon." My aunt sighed.

"You won't understand a father's love for his daughter." She told me. "Jim loves you like his own, as do I. So with you bringing someone over, particularly a boy, particularly Bruce Wayne, he's going to act out of character. He went into detective mode right there. He wants to know that he's putting you in good hands."

"Barb, we're not even that serious." I tried explaining. "He was going to take me out for a surprise dinner, and I invited him to have dinner with us. It's not that big of a deal."

"Try explaining that to Jim." I sighed.

"Well, it's late. I'd better get going." Bruce announced.

"Oh, I'll walk you out." I said. I washed my hands and walked outside with him. It was a bit chilly in the night air, but it was nice. "I hope that wasn't too awkward for you." I smiled apologetically. "I don't understand my uncle sometimes. He's usually very laid back and casual with people, but tonight-."

"Victoria, it's fine. I can't say I'm surprised." He interrupted before I could continue rambling. "I'll just have to come over more often so he can get used to me."

"You want to do that?" He shrugged.

"If you want me to." I grinned and nodded.

"That would be nice. But on one condition." He waited. "I want to meet Alfred." Bruce smiled.

"All right. Sometime next week, then." I smiled in agreement. "Well, I'd better leave now."

"Right." I said breathlessly.

"I'll call you." I smiled again.

"Ok."

"Next week?"

"Next week." I agreed. We were very close now, and I could smell his cologne. Musky, and a hint of spice.I felt my heart jump into my throat.

"Good." I nodded slowly again, and our lips met briefly. We pulled apart for a split second before I returned to his mouth. A chuckle erupted from his throat, making me grin as well. I had one hand on his face, and he had a hand on my shoulder, bringing me closer. The bullet wounds from two nights ago still stung, and I winced slightly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just got hurt on the field. No big deal." I brushed it off, but he looked concerned. "It's happened before, Bruce. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I guess getting attacked by the Joker kind of puts everything else down to nothing." He said with a slight smile.

"True story." I replied. He kissed me again.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. It took me a while before I decided what I wanted to do. The next chapter is kind of going to be a filler, but a good one. Also, I'm writing an Avatar fanfic. So if you guys are interested in that, go and read it. I think it's pretty good. My phases keep overlapping.**

**Anyway, reviews would be appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25: Growing Up and Liking Her

_Meanwhile..._

Barbara was peeping at the adorable couple through the blinds while Jim was sitting on the couch, watching a T.V. channel.

"No one likes a peeping Tom, Barbara." Jim commented, his eyes fixated on the screen.

"No one likes an overprotective father figure, either." His wife bit back. "You were very rude to Bruce during dinner."

"Hey, I don't know him, so I don't like him." Jim defended himself.

"Weren't you the one who said 'if she wants to go for Bruce Wayne, good for her'?" Barbara retorted. "And now you're acting as if he's a felon with a rap sheet."

"I just don't want Ria to get hurt. He's a playboy socialite. And he might just be using her for one thing."

"You know as well as I do that Bruce isn't leading her on. Otherwise he wouldn't take her on dates, and wouldn't have put up with your behavior earlier." Jim knew his wife was right. Hell, if he had been in Bruce's place, he would have upped and left the house in a heartbeat. Jim knew that Bruce must have liked Ria a lot because of the exact reasons Barbara had explained. Men weren't considerate with bed buddies.

"I know. I just want to be sure about this guy." Jim's wife sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I understand. But you can't get into your detective mode whenever you meet someone new. You have to trust Ria with this. She knows what she's doing."

"She's growing up." Jim agreed.

_Wayne Mansion..._

"Alfred, I'm home!" Bruce called when he entered his home.

"Good evening, Master Bruce." Came the polite response. "How did the surprise date with the mystery woman go?"

"Good. I met her family." Alfred smiled, an inclination to continue. "We had dinner altogether at her house, which was...interesting. I don't think her uncle likes me."

"Uncle?"

"She lives with her aunt, uncle, and cousins." Bruce explained. "And she wants to meet you. So I told her that she could come over next week. Maybe for brunch, or something like that."

"Will you be awake by that time?"

"I'll take next Wednesday off. She can come over on Thursday. She has those days off."

"You're putting a lot on the line for this young woman." Alfred commented. Bruce nodded slightly.

"I like her."


	26. Chapter 26: Approval

I woke up on my 26th birthday feeling sore, and ready to go back to sleep. But I had work today, and no one in Gotham City would be innocent today just because it was my birthday. Jim bought me a coffee and a donut at Starbucks as a birthday breakfast, and we heading to the station. My shoulder still ached from the bullet wounds from last week, and my eyelids kept drooping from lack of sleep. I wondered if Batman got to sleep in, or if he had a secret identity. If so, who was he? I knew he had to have tons of money to afford everything in the cave that I'd previously seen, so the socialites were high on the list.

Batman was young. I could tell by the strong jaw, and deep voice that he wasn't an old man. But who in Gotham was young and rich?

**Bruce Wayne.**

"Hello? Ria?" I shook my head and saw my uncle waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get me to snap out of my thoughts. "Are you all right? You seem a bit out of it today."

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, I heard a lot of moving around in your room early this morning." I cleared my throat.

"I thought it might be restless leg syndrome, so I tried getting a bit of exercise." I told him. "It didn't work, though."

"Well, at least you have tomorrow off. That way you can catch up on sleep." I nodded sleepily. "I need you on your toes, Lieutenant." If he was going into cop mode, that meant something had happened. I was suddenly alert, and ready to receive orders. "There's been a homicide that we need to check out. It was probably the Joker."

We got in the cruiser and turned on the sirens, allowing us to speed toward the debris where a building had once stood. An ambulance was taking away dead bodies, and we were all searching for any kind of evidence. Why had the mass murdered struck during the day? Why couldn't it have been last night, when I could have stopped him? I could have saved these people's lives, or at least some of them. There were 26 dead people, and all because of timing; because I couldn't be there when it had happened. I found it ironic that the Joker had killed 26 people on my 26th birthday. It made me even more aware that he knew who I was, and all the details about my life.

"I don't know how to break this to you, Jim, but we're not going to catch the Joker without some help." My uncle sighed. "I'm not saying Batman, or the Falcon. But this is going to take a hell of a lot more time, and since we don't know where the Joker is, and he isn't leaving behind any evidence at all, it's damn near impossible to catch him."

"Are you saying we'll never catch him on our own?" I shrugged.

"Well, we can't find him anywhere. He's going to have to plan something, we're going to have to figure it out, and that's how we'll catch him. But the thing is, we have to stop him before it's too late."

"And how do you propose we do that?" My uncle asked, wondering where I was going with this.

"We round up every cop on our side of the block." I hoped he understood my metaphor for gathering the good cops. "And we hold up the streets at all times, around the clock. There is no civilian that goes unnoticed, and we keep a watchful eye on everything in this city. Because when the Joker strikes, he's not going to go unnoticed. But if we see anything out of the ordinary; anything suspicious, we strike."

"You're a lot more observant when you're tired." My uncle commented. "A lot more alert." I shrugged.

"I'm just doing my job, Jim." My uncle nodded. "We _cannot_ let other people suffer for our delayed reaction. And who knows? Maybe the criminals won't be out if a cop is patrolling every street in the city."

"I'll see what I can do." I had to take what I could get.

* * *

"This place is so big." I commented. Bruce had picked me up around nine, this time in his Ferrari, and had taken me to his home to meet Alfred over brunch. "Are you sure only two people live here?" Bruce chuckled and nodded to my statement.

"Trust me, after I burned down my other one, I don't think people want to come over anymore." I grinned. "I'd offer you a tour of the house, but there isn't much to see?"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"The rooms aren't...ready." He replied. "The library and movie room are, but the guest rooms aren't. Neither is the dining room or game room."

"That's a lot of rooms." Bruce laughed again. "But I guess it's just the parlor and living room that your socialite friends see." I teased.

"Well, there are some who require guest bedrooms. And it's not because they're too drunk to drive home." That made us both laugh. "Well, I can smell the bacon. That must mean Alfred's up." He led me to the kitchen where an older man was standing in front of a stove, cooking calmly and smoothly.

"I'll have you know, Master Bruce, that it is not amusing to turn my alarm clock off when we're expecting company. There are many things to do in order to prepare for a guest." The man had an old British dialect, and when he turned around to face us, I found a kind, friendly face. There were laughter lines, and worry lines. The kind one got from raising a boy. I would know because my father had acquired them from my brother, and Jim had them from James. I immediately took a liking to this fatherly figure. "_And_, the water was cold this morning." He looked pointedly at Bruce before aproaching me. "Good morning, Miss Woodward. I must say, I'm delighted to finally meet you. I'm Alfred Pennyworth." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Ria." I assured him.

"Well, now that Alfred's clean, and the food is ready, let's eat." Bruce declared. Alfred took off his apron, and joined us at the small breakfast table next to the granite countertops. There was a few bowls of freshly cut fruit, bacon, sausage, and eggs. Just the sight and smell was enough to make my stomach grumble loudly. "Let's not make Victoria wait any longer."

So, we dug in, and began talking. Alfred asked a lot of questions. Not too personal, but enough so that he got an idea of who I was, and what I wanted to do with my life. He claimed that he didn't want to read the papers to find out information about me. At first, I thought he was talking about the Falcon, and I'd nearly spit out my orange juice when he mentioned the papers. But he was merely talking about the investigation of the Joker, and how I'd been kidnapped by him. I told him that the facts weren't too accurate anyway, because my name was in the paper more than Sierra Landcaster, Gotham's favored journalist. And that alone made her jealous enough to make things up. That got me a smile from Alfred and Bruce.

"Master Bruce dated her in high school." Alfred commented lightly.

"Alfred." Bruce warned. I caught the butler's eyes twinkling, so I took the bait.

"Oh, another blonde to add to the infamous list." I joked. "At least I'm a natural, though." Alfred erupted in laughter, and Bruce looked relieved.

"Have more faith, Master Wayne." Alfred scolded his employer. "I would never mention such a thing if I knew Ria couldn't take it." I smiled at the thought of approvement. "I'm glad you finally brought a proper lady to the house. She is, as the young people say, a riot."

"Well, I'm glad you approve, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Oh, please, call me Alfred." I nodded, and we continued to poke fun at our hose, making him either blush, or scowl. And I absolutely loved learning more about my...boyfriend? Well, we weren't official, but I had a feeling that things were about to take off. After all, we'd met each other's family, and we were going on regular dates, and calling each other frequently. the only problem I had was that my nights were limited. After a certain time, I had to go out, patrolling the city as the Falcon. And during the days, for twelve hours on a good day, I was Lieutenant Woodward. My title alone spoke for itself. I had a lot on my plate, and I was incredibly lucky to be seeing a man who was happy to work with my hours, and work around my schedule.

But would my schedule ever be more lenient? Would I ever be able to take a break, and get married, or have a family? Would I ever get past the danger? Would I ever feel satisfied without risking my life?

I hoped that those questions would answer themselves. Because when I looked at the family I needed to protect, or the man that I was falling for, I knew that the madness had to end. And I had a gut feeling that I had to end it. Preferrably not alone, but it was the reason I had come to Gotham; the reason that I was still alive. The Joker had to be finished. And maybe after that, my work would be finished as well.


	27. Chapter 27: Serious

"Before I take you home, there's something you have to open." He leaned over and passed me a box, causing me to blush. "You don't think I forgot your birthday, did you?"

"Well, I didn't exepct anything." I told him. "I mean, we're not...you know. It's not as if...we're...ahem." I ended my sentence with a clear of the throat, causing Bruce to laugh. Then Alfred looked as if he suddenly remembered something, excused himself, and left the table. I clearned my throat again, and then turning even more red. "Together. Like...completely exclusive."

"Aren't we?" I shrugged.

"I just know that we've been out on a few dates, and we've met each other's family...for the most part, and we talk on the phone a lot." I gave a sheepish expression. "I feel so weird right now." Bruce laughed at me. "It's like I'm back in high school, and I'm a freshman being asked out by a senior."

"Well, that age difference is the same." Bruce teased, causing more discomfort. "But all right, I'll make this easier for you, since you look incredibly confused right now." I laughed. "I would like you to be my...girlfriend. Or my beau, or whatever you want to call it. I like you, and I'd like to spend a long time with you. But that's only if you want me to be you...whatever." I laughed again.

"Ok, now it's easier to figure all of this out."

"Well, I thought the kiss would have made it easier for you, but you must be socially retarded or something." We were both laughing by now.

"You're dead on with that assumption." I told him. "But that knowledge makes this a whole lot easier." I began opening the box, and to my delight, found an onyx apron, making me smile at the memory of greeting him at my door in a ratty apron. I also found a black nano iPod. "Wow." I was amazed. "Thank you, so much. I've been wanting one for a while, I just never got around to getting one." I leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head just in time for our lips to meet.

"I thought you would like it." Bruce told me. His eyes were sparkling, and something about his expression brought back memories of the past. It was so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Here, Ria." Alfred had appeared in front of us, and placed a bag in front of me.

"Oh, Alfred, you didn't."

"They're actually from Master Bruce. I just put my name on the card." I grinned at his honesty. I took the tissue paper out of the blue bag and found a pair of old-fashioned diamond earrings.

"Wow, Thank you." Was all I could say. "These are beautiful." Alfred and Bruce smiled at my awestruck extression.

"Put them on, love." Alfred advised. I took them out of the small black box and carefully placed them in the holes in my earlobes. "They look lovely on you." I thanked them again before we went back out to the driveway.

"I hope you had a good time. It's no party like at your place." Bruce said

"I had a wonderful time." I told him. "And if you think the Gordon's place is a party, just you wait until you meet my brother and his wife. They're, as Alfred puts it, a riot." Bruce smiled. "I'm glad I got to meet Alfred. He's wonderful. I'm kind of jealous of the relationship you two have." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad and I don't have that." I told him. "We never really did. He was always working and drinking."

"He was an alcoholic?" I shook my head.

"No, but he would come home late, or stay in his study, and just had a shot here, a shot there. I think it would have been worse if he didn't have Jack Daniels as his best friend."

"Were you and your mom close?"

"Oh, yeah. We were best friends. She and I talked about anything and everything. My girls' night out consisted of her and me." I chuckled a bit as fond memories came into being. "She gave me a fake ID when I turned eighteen." Bruce looked astonished, and I nodded, still chuckling. "We went to a club and she gave me all the numbers she got that night."

"Did you guys drink?"

"We got plastered." I told him. "She was a fun drunk. I think it was because she didn't do it often, so her mind went into a frenzy, and she became a teenager again."

"What was she usually like?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, she wasn't dignified, or act like she had a stick up her ass. But she wasn't a hippie either. She was your average mom. She just did outrageous things sometimes."

"You're speaking in the past tense."

"Well, she died nearly six years ago. So yeah, she _used_ to be those things."

"So what does your father do, now?" Bruce asked, changing the subject.

"He's still a social worker. He doesn't handle too many cases now that he's had a stroke, but he's still capable of working. I mean, he's only 50."

"That's pretty young to have had a stroke, though."

"Yeah, when he heard that my mom and I had been kidnapped, he freaked out."

"Oh, when the Joker kidnapped you the first time." I nodded. It was interesting to see the similarities between Bruce and me. Sure, we came from different sides of the country, and grew up with different luxuries, but we had both been affected by the crime in our cities. His parents had been killed by a mugger, and my mom had been murdered, giving my father need for medical help. Different choices had led us to different areas in our life, but it was interesting to see where we ended up. We were together right now, despite our upbringing, where and how we were raised, and just in general, the way we acted. We were so alike, that it was actually very easy to get along with Bruce. I honestly considered him one of my best friends. "Thanks again for the brunch. And the little surprise birthday party."

"I'm glad you liked it. Happy birthday." He walked me up to the door, and kissed me goodbye. "I'll see you later." He walked back down to the expensive sports car before turning around again. "Oh, if I were you, I'd use your birthday gifts carefully." He didn't give me a chance to speak up before he started the car and sped off. Sometimes Bruce could be very mysterious.

"Oh, did Bruce get you something?" Barbara asked. I nodded and showed her what the two men had given me for my birthday, still thinking about what my boyfriend had stated. "Those earrings are beautiful."

"Yes." I agreed absentmindedly.

"You two must be getting serious if he's giving you family heirlooms."

"What?" That certainly got my attention.

"Those were his mother's earrings." She told me. "The tabloids made a big deal about it when the Wayne's were first married. They've been in the Wayne family for ages. A reporter stated that they were worn by Queen Victoria once upon a time." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if that's the truth, but those are certainly his mother's earrings."

"Wow. He didn't tell me that. I should probably return them. He shouldn't be giving me his mother's jewelry." My aunt laughed.

"That's probably the reason he didn't tell you." I shrugged. "Mr. Wayne seems to be very generous, Ria. He's a good man." I nodded. "Are you two serious?"

"Well, we're dating." I told her. "I would assume that would make us serious. Not to mention he gave me his mother's diamonds!" Barbara laughed again. "But...he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I agreed with that idea."

"Oh, hallelujah!" Barbara exclaimed. "My niece finally has a man!"


	28. Chapter 28: Crazy World

**All right, if you want to see my characters, especially Victoria, with her infamous dress, and the earrings that Bruce gave her, you can click the links on my profile. It will take you directly to the photos that I'd imagine to be in the story. So, if you want to, go check it out. And, read my other stories if you so desire, and review. Because that just gives me warm fuzzies :)**

* * *

I was setting up my new iPod on my laptop. I downloaded iTunes, and began importing my CDs, and buying music off of iTunes. I felt so hip and modern with my awesome iPod. I now had to think of a birthday present for Bruce. Granted, it was another five months away, but what did one get for her boyfriend? Especially when they had all the money in the world, and bought whatever they wanted.

I clicked on the link to set up my iPod, when an interesting thing happened. It wasn't music that showed up. Oh, no. It was videos. So I clicked them, and put my new earphones in to listen to the dialogue that was on the clips. But it was more like a scene of action, without any spoken words. There were blasts coming from a building, and cackling coming from the beholder of the person behind the camera. I knew that laughter all too well, and I didn't like it. It gave me goosebumps, and I heard people screaming in fear as more explosions erupted.

Another one was in broad daylight, where a hospital was being evacuated, and then it exploded. And finally, there was a man with a half-burned face who was talking sinisterly to my family, particularly to my little cousin, James. I felt an overwhelming desire to break that man, but someone else beat me to it. Batman had tackled the man, killing him, and saving my family. Why was all of this footage on my iPod?

But it made me realize something. I had been right. Batman was innocent. The dialogue in the last video had proved that. But what was I supposed to do about that? Was I supposed to show the police? Show my uncle? Was I even _supposed_ to do something about it? Or was that for my own benefit? For my own ego boost, was I allowed to know that I had been right about Gotham's Dark Knight? Maybe that was it. Batman was supposed to go on being known as a criminal, and to be viewed as someone bad, because that how he was feared, but also respected.

So the Falcon made her presence known the Gotham that night. It was time to find out once and for all what the hell was going on. The Joker needed to be stopped. There was no more time to play the good cop and let things slip. Oh, no, I was getting too impatient for that. I had to move in, and get a hold of the Joker. I knew Harley Quinn was a followed of her...mate. Once we got the Joker, Harley would come along quietly. The bullet-proof leggings were very easy to move in. They were more comfortable than the tights had been. Maybe Batman could give me some better shoes next time.

**_Keep this with you._**

That was the note that had been posted on the iPod. My suspicions about Bruce possible being Batman hadn't left my mind. In fact, there were many hints that he was the Dark Knight. Especially now that there were so many similarities between the two physically. They shared the same strong jaw, and same mouth. They had the same tall, bulky build, and now, with the iPod having videos of the criminals that Gotham had, it was all starting to fit together. But how could I bring up the topic? Right now, all I had to do was do my duty to Gotham by being the Falcon. Because Batman wasn't reliable anymore.

I was crawling up a building when I heard voices. They weren't exactly quiet, but I couldn't make them out. They were well within the apartment building.

"Damn, I'd give up these leggings for some hearing aids right now." I muttered to myself. I leapt softly onto the ledge of the fire escape, and pulled my hair back tighter; loose curls were making their way out of my twisted bun. My hands brushed against the earrings that I'd forgotten to take out. And no sooner had I done that, but a slight mechanical whirring was heard, and something plugged into my ears, letting me hear the voices with perfect ease. Holy shit! How had that happened?

"You're hearing things, puddin'." A familiar someone stated. "And even if it was something, it's Gotham. This is _your_ city. You don't need to worry."

"Exactly, Harley. It's Gotham. I don't want no one around us." A giggle was heard.

"Well, how are we going to burn this place to the ground? We need people here." The Joker sighed, and I heard liquid being spilled. So I leapt into action and landed feet first into the bulding, stopping the two criminals right in their tracks.

"Ah, the woman of the hour." He hid his surprise well enough, but I could tell that he hadn't been expecting me. Neither had Harley. "Welcome to our humble abode."

"It's a shame that I don't feel so welcome." I gestured to Harley, who was giving me the stink eye. The Joker cackled and licked his lips.

"You've still got that funny personality." He commented, coming closer. "It seems we didn't beat it out of you the first time."

"Well, there won't be a next time." I assured him. That's what started it. A punch to the face was all the Joker needed to know that this wasn't a simple visit from the police. I was here to take them both in, and make sure they stayed there. Sure, Batman didn't believe in using wholehearted violence to get what he needed, but seeing as how I was outnumbered, and trying to take down a man with only my fists, I gave myself a break.

"You know, a superhero doesn't usually get herself captured." Harley had gotten a hold of me and tied me up. She and the Joker were finishing pouring the gasoline around the building.

"I never intended to be a superhero." I spat at them, my lip and nose busted, causing blood to be spewn at them. They were both disgusted by that. "I only intended to rid Gotham of you two."

"Hm." The Joker thought as he slicked back his hair while Harley used up every last drop of gasoline. "Good luck with that." He lit a match and drew it dangerously close to me. "Well, Victoria, it is here that we must finally say good-bye." He tossed the match carelessly onto the bed, and it erupted in flames. "Say 'hello' to your mother for me." I clenched my jaw at the thought of the bastard mentioning my mother like that. He cackled once more before exiting the building with his harlequin. I squirmed as the flames spread, making me sweat, and my body was getting lazy and tired from the heat. Harley had been sure to tie the ropes extra tight, so I tried flexing to loosen the bonds.

And it worked. So I flexed even more, causing a few Charlie Horses here and there, but I managed to break free as the building began erupting in flames. Or maybe it was just this floor. I could hear the fire alarms going off, and people scrambling to get out of their homes. At least they knew, and I didn't have to worry about civilians dying. I hoped that they would all get out without harm.

I could only worry about myself at that moment. The flames were surrounding me, and were too close. There was no opening for me to get out. Using the door was out of the question, and the only way out was the way I had gotten in. But there was fire all around. I would have to be graceful, and lithe, something my body was too sore to do.

But the thought of death gave me energy, and I used skills from gymnastics that although were long out of use, I was still capable of. It started as a short sprint, and it turned into a series of cartwheels to keep me out of the line of fire. And finally,I did a back flip out of the window, my back barely grazing the window sill; the complex exploding as I did so. I stumbled onto my feet as I landed on the fire escape, which caused an accidental backflip that took me clear off the rail. I began falling, but managed to catch myself the the rail of the fourth story fire escape, my feet dangling above the people exclaiming below me. I could hear pictures snapping, and the roar of the fire engines, and the spray of water of the opposite side. I couldn't stay for long.

I began swinging my feet back and forth until I had enough momentum to leap to the side of the bulding, keeping my grip with the hot bricks beneath my hands. It wasn't scalding, but I couldn't keep my place for too long. I had to keep moving around the building, and keep out of sight. Once I was away from sight, I maneuvered my way down and into an alley, where I saw Batman's motorycycle. His shadow loomed over it, and I couldn't bring myself to talk. It seemed that even he was strugging for words. So I simply nodded to him in acknowledgment before taking off into the night, angry that the Joker still hadn't been caught. Angry that my mother still hadn't been avenged, and angry that Bruce was most likely Batman. What kind of world was I now living in?


	29. Chapter 29: Trust

I took the next day off. And the next as well. I was having a hard time breathing, and m body was too sore to get out of bed. I told Jim that I had the Flu, and couldn't go to work those days. Sure, I felt horrible about leaving my squad unattended as they patrolled the crime-infested city that Gotham was, but I wouldn't be of any use to them anyway. So I might as well gather my strength so that I would be fit for the enxt day's duties.

I had taken the liberty to go to a Health Food store in the city recently, buying myself Muscle Rejuvenation mix. I could put that in my protien shakes. And I must admit, it helped a hell of a lot. But as nighttime rolled around, I forced myself t get out of bed and patrol the city as the Falcon. Even if I couldn't get up during the day to be Lietenant Woodward, I knew that I would have to be the Falcon. It was like my own little compromise. The guilt remained with me that I was able to get up during the night, but not during the day to do what I was paid to do, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Those two nights, I caught a man robbing a jewelry store. He claimed that he wanted a diamond to put on his girlfriend's finger, but I still took him in.

Also, I found a man dead of a gunshot to the head. The murderer's story was that he'd cheated him out of a fair deal of money. But I still took him in.

And finally, I found a man who had killed his wife because she was pregnant with another man's child. But I still took him in.

* * *

"You look tired." A familiar voice commented, puuling me out of the reverie I had zoned out to. I was perched on the window sill of a top story of a deserted building. My silouhette had been safe in the shadows. But I guessed that Batman's gadgets had been able to see me despite my discrete hiding place. "You should go home and sleep." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't my witty self tonight, because he was right, I was tired. But I wasn't about to give up on the night. I could still hear police sirens in the distance, meaning that I hadn't been thorough. I was a woman; it was natural for me to feel guilty about unaccomplished tasks. Especially because I had made it so that it would be. I had taken it upon myself to be the best I could, and that clearly wasn't good enough.

"I recall you trying to get me to do that before." I told him. "But it's obvious that you didn't succeed." The Batman sighed before perching himself next to me.

"Obviously." He replied. We didn't say anything after that. There wasn't a need to. We had figured it out, and we didn't need to speak about it. I knew that he was Bruce Wayne, and he knew that I was Victoria Woodward. That's all there was too it. And the thing was, we were all the better because of it. Because we didn't have to talk about it, our relationship seemed that much stronger, and that much better. Because this was who we were; this was our worst moment, our darkest hour. And if we could still accept each other, then that's all that mattered.

"Thank's for the...gadgets." I had to fight a giggle at using that word. It seemed that my boyfriend noticed that. He, too, was fighting a grin.

"You're welcome." He returned. "I wish that they had helped you more a few nights ago." I shrugged.

"It's not like the Joker and Harley plan anything." I told him. "They would simply do it for the hell of it."

"They _did_ plan that thing with Justin." I nodded at his logic.

"That's because he knew it would get to me." I answered. "He had to find a way to see me." Batman nodded, agreeing with my logic. "But nothing else makes sense. There's no pattern, no circle, no trend." I was getting exasperated. "How am I supposed to catch him if there's no way to understand him."

"There was only one person who got close to him." Batman told me. "And she helped him escape, and went right along with him." Oh, that's right. Harleen Quinzel, as she'd been originally, had been his psychologist. I wondered how someone with a Ph.D in such a field, and a secure mind could be seduced by the idea of chaos and torture. It bewildered me.

"Then how do we end this?" I wanted to know.

"Last time, there was a series of events." Batman, or Bruce, stated. "And it usually entitled explosions, murders, and persuasion." I nodded, urging him to continue. "Explosions of hospitals, banks, and the threat to blow up ferries to get across the river." I kept on listening to the vital information. "Murders of hundreds in the buildings in order to carry out his threats, and to get what he wanted. And he managed to persuade good people to do what he wanted, because he knew how to get to them. He understood what they were thinking, and he used that to his ability."

"Who is this guy?"

"There's no record on him. He's not in the records, and he doesn't have an alias. No one has anything on him."

"So all we can do is try to capture him, and make sure he doesn't escape again?" The Dark Knight nodded. "Easier said than done." Another nod.

"Come with me." We hopped on his motorcycle and sped off into the night, ending up on the outskirts of the city, and driving through a slight waterfall to enter a cave. I didn't stare at everything in awe, since I'd been here before. But it still captivated me. The entire cave was filled with gadgets, and extra parts for suits, and anything that a hero of the night could need.

The Dark Knight and I stared at each other, each daring the other to take off our masks first. It wasn't a trust issue; more of a stubbornness issue. And it was also to see if we were correct in our assumptions. I chewed my lower lip as I thought about taking off my masquerade mask, and I could see Batman deliberating the same idea.

"On the count of three." I compromised, relaxing when I saw him smile. "One, two, three." We whipped our masks off immediately, and I felt wonderful to see the face of Bruce staring back at me. "See? That wasn't so hard." He grinned again. "Does Alfred know?"

"Of course." Bruce answered. "How could I hide something like this from him? He's helped me out in a lot of sticky situations." I nodded in understanding. "Does Jim know?" I shook my head.

"I _have_ to hide something like from him." I stated. "_Especially_ him. He wanted to send me back to California just because the Joker kidnapped me. How do you think he'd react to this?"

"Not too thrilled." I nodded.

"Does Alfred know about me?" Bruce winced as he paused. "He does?" My boyfriend nodded. "When did you tell him?"

"When I realized who you were." He answered hesitantly. "It's very hard to keep secrets from him."

"What did he have to say about it?" I wanted to know.

"He said that I'd better step it up a notch and get out into the city so you wouldn't have to do it." I had to grin at that. "But then I told him that even that wouldn't stop you."

"It's funny." I commented. "I would have though that you would have sat me down to lecture me about the dangers of trying to save Gotham. Either that, or you would have told me that we couldn't be together because if anyone found out our 'secret identities', we'd be screwed." Bruce laughed.

"Well, I am concerned about that." He replied honestly.

"But these are our choices." I pointed out. "It was your choice to become the Batman, and my choice to become the Falcon. But we still have our lives outside of those alias'."

"It's not that I'm worried about." I raised an eyebrow in question. "I just don't want you to get hurt." I burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me, Bruce? I have a gun on me at all times." I reminded him. "I'm skilled in martial arts, and I'm the Falcon. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well, I've had to stitch you up, and you've been hospitalized because of the Joker. That's just a hint of what's to come." I shrugged.

"And I'm ready for it. If you can do it, then why can't I? Sure, I worry about you getting blown to bits, especially now that I know who you dress up as at night. I mean, who knows how many scars you have because of the nights you spend patrolling the city? But the thing is, I know that you can take care of yourself. And even if I have my own battle wounds, I can still take care of myself."

"Ok, you have a point there. But it still worries me."

"Then we're on the same page." I finished. "Now, why did you bring me here in the first place?" Bruce led me to a door off to the side. He used some sort of secret code that I couldn't figure out, and led me inside. In there, there was an empty room save it for a large screen. Or rather, small screens pushed together into a bigger one. "What is this?"

"It's what we used last time to find the Joker."

"How does it work?" Bruce typed some passwords in, and different scenes were playing on each screen. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Each cell phone in Gotham is showing the enviornment that it's in." Bruce started. "Even by the slightest viewpoint, we can find the Joker, and discover his location."

"So, what we're seeing is what someone else is seeing? Because of their cellphone's tracking device." He nodded. "Weird. I never would have thought of that."

"And the only thing that we can do, is either go out looking for him, allowing him to escape further into the city, or wait until he's got someone captive, or near someone with a cellphone, and get an idea of the general vicinity that he's in."

"But what if he heads somewhere else?" I asked. "What if he doesn't stay there?"

"We can find him." Bruce assured me. "The trick is to be out and about, and have someone stay here to get the exact location, and transfer it to whoever is out there. That way time isn't wasted by driving out there in the first place."

"But what if he's on the other side of town?"

"Do you have the iPod I gave you?" I nodded, and took it out of the pocket of my glove and handed it to him. He plugged it into a USB cord that was also connected to the large screen. The information quickly transferred, and I could see the same thing on the little screen of my music device. "Now, this may not help you, but this will." He clicked the center button twice and there were shortcut navigations on how to get to a location.

"How are you so smart?" I asked as I took the iPod in awe.

"I'm not. Lucius Fox is." I grinned. "Does that make things simpler?" I nodded. "So will you stop asking questions?"

"I will if you will." I replied cheekily. Bruce chuckled before kissing me.

"Now, let's get you home."

"How is that going to work? I don't think having Batman drop me off at dawn is going to look very good."

"I was just going to drop you off in the alley behind your house." I pursed my lips and my neck got hot.

"Right. Got it."


	30. Chapter 30: Note

All right, first off, another apology must be written to go out to all my readers. I've recently been reading through all my fanfictions, and I've realized that I'm not entirely pleased with them. This is probably why I haven't updated in quite some time. My plan for making me fall in love with them again is to rewrite them entirely.

I've already rewritten Collision, but I wasn't thorough with it. Well, with any of my work. I'm just not pleased with the results. Not to mention, I've been taking Creative Writing classes that have helped improve my skills, and I want to adapt them to my stories on this site.

So I will be taking my stories down to rewrite them all to my satisfaction. Don't worry, they'll be posted again, but it might take a bit of time. I will also be finishing all of my stories before beginning to repost them. So, please bear with me, and be patient. I want to thank all of you who have kept with me, and continued to read my work, no matter how juvenile it can be. I hope you keep up with me with the reposts.


End file.
